Jack
by LinnyLibrarian
Summary: Sequel to Captured and Zoe. Mick and Miranda, plus one, are moving on with their lives only to have fate deal an interesting twist. Meanwhile five little girl go missing. In the search for truth, the couple find themselves down the rabbit hole again.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Zoe locked the door behind her, ran upstairs and dropped her backpack in her bedroom. She then went to find her parents.

The two vampires were snoozing away on their bed (their fridge was now safely hid in the 'off limits' closet). Miranda was curled on her side, snoring softly on her pillow. Mick was curled against her, using her shoulder as his pillow as he hugged her to him.

Zoe smiled and crept over to Miranda's side of the bed. "Miranda?" No response. "Miranda?" Still nothing. "Mom" Zoe tried.

Miranda's eyes snapped open and focused on Zoe's pale face. "Did you call me mom?"

Zoe nodded. "Yes"

Miranda smiled. "We're going to visit Uncle Josef tonight"

Zoe's smile morphed into a huge grin. "REALLY?" she cried, in a pitch only seven year old girls can manage.

Mick stirred but didn't wake. "Shh!" Miranda said, with a smile. "Yes, we'll go to Josef's tonight as long as you go play quietly so Daddy and I can nap"

Zoe nodded and disappeared, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Mick lifted Zoe up so she could hit the door's buzzer. After a moment, the door opened. "Aunt Aubrey?" Zoe said, clinging to Mick's neck.

Aubrey smiled, sheepishly. "I…beat you here"

"I didn't know you were gonna be here" Zoe said.

"Neither did we" Miranda said with a forced smile.

Mick set Zoe down. "Why does you go find Uncle Josef" Zoe was gone in a flash.

Aubrey turned. "Not so fast" Miranda said. Aubrey froze. "What are you doing here? Are you living with him?"

"Not really"

"Aubrey!" Miranda snapped. "Are you sleeping with Josef?"

"We are in a relationship" Aubrey said, crossing her arms.

Miranda half-scoffed, half-sighed. "Aubrey–"

"What she means is be careful" Mick said, grabbing Miranda's arm. His touch calmed her slightly.

"Yeah, I guess that is what I mean" Miranda said, sighing.

* * *

The vampires retired during dinner, leaving Aubrey and Zoe at the table. "We'll be back in a few minutes" Josef assured the two humans as he kissed Aubrey on the cheek. Zoe giggled and Aubrey flushed.

Neither Mick nor Miranda said a word till they were safely hidden away in Josef's home office. When the door was a locked, Josef turned his back against it. "Alright, let me have it"

"Let you have what?" Mick asked, sitting down in one of Josef's over stuffed leather chairs.

"I know you're mad" Josef said, turning to Miranda, who was looking out of the wall of windows.

"Why would I be mad Josef?" Miranda didn't turn but she knew both men were watching her closely.

"Aubrey surely told you" Josef said, standing in a slightly defensive pose, revealing that he was afraid of her reaction.

"You mean, before we arrived?" Miranda asked, watching a bird fly over the pool just outside.

"She didn't…tell you?" Josef said, sounding sad.

"She's not ashamed, Josef" Miranda whispered. "She's afraid of me"

"That's makes two of us" Josef muttered, before adding, louder, "You don't approve?"

"You don't need my permission"

"What if I'd like it?" Josef took a tense step forward.

Miranda turned, she allowed herself to appear as small as she really was. "If you want…my sister, she's the one who you need permission from"

Josef tossed a worried look at Mick, who returned it. "Miranda, I care about what you think. If you don't want me to see your sister, your opinion matters"

"Josef…" Miranda sighed. "I had a relationship with you. You knew my sister when she was very young. Young as Zoe is now. Forgive me if this bothers me a little." She turned back to face the window.

"I've thought of this" Josef said. "Aubrey told me, it didn't matter" He walked over as placed a hand on Miranda's shoulder. "I really like your sister. She's funny and witty and she knows what I am. There's no having to hide from her, and she's not a vampire" Miranda turned to protest that _all_ female vampires weren't _all_ bad but was stopped by Josef's next words. "I want to make her happy."

Miranda stared at him with a strange look on her face. "You're in love with her" she said as though she couldn't believe it. Josef's looked down quickly and would have blushed, could vampires do such. "You really love her" She smiled, before throwing her arms around him in a hug. "I want her happy too but I want her safe" She whispered, against Josef's shoulder.

Josef hugged the small female vampire. "I'm not playing with her. I swear"

Mick watching from his seat. They seemed to finally have made up and it only took; one homicidal vampire and _two_ humans.

Miranda pulled away, looking up at Josef, who was beaming now that he had received permission. "Just…Don't hurt her, Josef"

"Or we'll both have to hurt you" Mick added, standing up. Both cast a look at him. He smiled. "Shall we join the other two?"

* * *

Sorry it took so long between stories but I wanted to finish this one before beginning to post it. I didn't want to get halfway through and lose my train of thought and leave it unfinished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Miranda tucked the sound asleep Zoe into bed gently. She kissed her softly on the forehead. "Good night, Mommy. I love you" a sleepy voice said.

Miranda smiled. "I love you too, baby"

"Tell Daddy I love him"

"I will" Miranda closed the door to the bedroom and leaned against it.

"She called you mommy" Mick whispered, in her ear, as he leaned against the door post next to her.

Miranda rolled her head to the side. "Yes, she did"

"She called me daddy"

"You are her father, aren't you?" Miranda asked, running her fingers through his hair, playfully. "That's what you wanted? A wife, a family and a normal life"

"What part of our life is normal?" Mick asked, tugging on what would have been her bangs, playfully.

Miranda opened Zoe's door and pointed to the sleeping lump beneath the strawberry shortcake blanket. "That part" Closing the door with one hand; she took his hand with her other and placed it gently on her stomach. "And this part".

Mick followed his hand to her stomach with his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant, Mick" Miranda said, a half smile crossing her face.

"How is that possible?" Mick whispered, unable to believe his ears. He place both of his hands her stomach.

Miranda laughed, covering his hands with hers. "Do I really need to explain that to you?"

"I meant, we're not human anymore, Miranda" His eyes met hers and she nodded encouragingly. "It's…not possible"

"I know but…" Miranda smiled down at their hands. Mick followed her gaze. "I have all the symptoms"

"We need to go to the doctor" Mick said, looking back up at her face.

"I made an appointment for tomorrow" she said. "I called this afternoon while you were helping Zoe get ready to go"

"Who do we tell first?" Mick asked, leading her back to their room, kissing her passionately.

Miranda pulled their bedroom door shut behind her and clicked the lock. "Let's talk to the doctor first"

Mick asked, between kisses, as he leaned Miranda backwards onto the bed, "Who's going to watch Zoe?"

"She can come with" Miranda smiled up at him. "She'll want to know right away if she's going to be a big sister"

* * *

_If you're anything like me you have a love-hate relationship with cliffhangers. I love using them because they make people want to read and yet I also understand wanting to know happens next. Anyway, all that to say, I'm sorry this one is so short but I wanted it to be a cliffhanger. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Mick fidgeted as they sat in the hospital waiting room. Miranda had called her friend, who happened to be a doctor…and a vampire, and set the appointment up with him. He had been shocked but had her written in anyway.

Miranda leaned onto Mick's shoulder and grabbed his hand. He looked down at her and she smiled. "I love you" she whispered.

"Daddy, look," Zoe called, from over by the blocks. She had built a tower as tall as she was.

"That's really good, Zoe" Mick said, smiling at her childish grin.

A single woman, who was visibly pregnant, looked between Mick, Miranda and Zoe, taking in the family scene. She seemed torn being thinking it was cute and being annoyed. A group of two elderly couples, looked over at them too. Clearly they were there for the birth of a grandchild. One of the ladies, smiled, "Second one?"

"We hope" Mick said, smiling, as he put an arm around Miranda

Zoe's tower tumbled around her. She jumped up, running over to Mick. "Help me build the tower, Daddy"

"Not right now-" Mick started before Miranda shoved him. He looked down at her.

"Go play blocks with her" she said, smiling at him. "Go" She gave him a shove and Zoe tugged him over to the block. Sitting down on the carpet, the two began to build a tower.

"You are so lucky" the single women said, to Miranda as she watched Mick.

Miranda, who was watching Zoe place a building block on Mick's head, nodded. "I know"

The doors opened and a nurse stood there with a clipboard. She looked down it. "Miranda St. John?" She looked up as Miranda stood. She watched Mick pick up Zoe and walk with Miranda towards the door. "This way, Mrs. St. John."

Mick felt a swell of pride at the fact that she had his last name. He slipped his free arm around Miranda's waist and helped steer her after the nurse.

A jungle theme covered the wall in the room that the nurse left them in to wait. Mick, with Zoe on his lap, sat in the spare chair against the wall; while Miranda leaned against the table. The moment they had sat down the door opened and the doctor came in.

"Miranda, is that you?" the male doctor asked, hugged her. He had black hair that was going silver from his temples and warm brown eyes. His white coat said, 'J. Cooper', on the pocket.

"Jonathan" Miranda said, as he took a step back. "How are you?"

"I'm good" He looked around at Mick and Zoe. "My, my…I know of you, Mick St. John; never had the pleasure of meeting you before though." He shook Mick's hand and then turned to Zoe. "And who are you, little lady?"

"Zoe Nicole St. John" Zoe said, shaking Jonathan's hand.

Jonathan turned back to Miranda, an almost cocky smile gracing his features. "Mother, wife, what's next for you?"

Miranda rubbed her stomach. "A miracle, I hope"

Jonathan sobered and nodded. He walked to the cupboards and pulled out a syringe. Miranda sat still while Jonathan drew her blood. "I'll be back soon"He said, tapping the syringe. At the door he turned back and added "Miranda, don't hold your breath"

"It won't kill me if I do" Miranda said. She sat up. "Can you show me where the bathroom is? My stomach is queasy."

Nodding, Jonathan left with Miranda, leaving Mick and Zoe alone.

"What are we doing here?" Zoe asked, looking at Mick with her pretty blue eyes. "Is Mommy sick?"

Mick shook his head. "No" They, Mick and Miranda, had decided they wouldn't tell Zoe what was happening unless they knew for sure that it was true, but Mick couldn't lie to that little face. "Mommy and I think that Mommy may be having a baby" He felt like such an idiot. Eighty-five years under his belt and he couldn't talk to her about this.

"I could have a baby brother or sister?" Zoe's eyes were huge. Mick nodded slowly. Zoe smiled.

"We don't know for sure though" Mick said, trying to make sure she knew there was a chance they wouldn't be having a child. A good chance, he reminded himself.

Miranda appeared. "Jonathan said he was going to run it himself. He said, it shouldn't take too awful long" Mick nodded.

Zoe leapt from her spot on Mick's knees and ran to Miranda. "You're going to have a baby?"

"She asked" Mick said, trying to defend himself.

Miranda shot Mick an amused look. "We don't know yet" She pulled Zoe up on to her lap as she sat on the table. "I may not be pregnant"

Zoe shook her head, causing her twin pig tails to hit her cheeks with a loud slap. "No" she said, "I know. You are"

Laughing, Miranda kissed Zoe's forehead. "I hope so"

Mick picked up a children's book from the table next to him. Sitting beside his two girls, he held the book out.

Zoe clapped. "Read to me" she demanded.

The door opened nearly a half-hour later. Jonathan held a piece of paper in his hand and shut the door behind him. Mick shut the book and set it on the pile next to him as they all turned their attention to the doctor.

"I don't know how this can be" Jonathan whispered, looking at them all.

"What?" Miranda whispered, her hope clear in her voice.

"You are pregnant, Miranda" Jonathan looked at her. "I don't know how. We aren't suppose to be able to conceive but you have"

"I told you" Zoe said, hugging Miranda and laying her head against Miranda's stomach. "Hello" she whispered.

Mick and Miranda exchanged a look.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Miranda was carrying Zoe, who laid her head on Miranda's shoulder. Zoe was holding tight onto Mick's hand as they walked out down the hall towards the waiting room exit. They just hit the end of the hall when a voice called, "Miranda"

All three turned back, standing in the doorway to the waiting room, to see Jonathan coming towards them. "I don't know what good these will do but-" He held out a container of pills-"they can't hurt."

Mick took them but Zoe held out her hands, "I'll carry them." Mick smiled and handed the container to Zoe, who examined the pills through the amber bottle.

"Best of luck, Deary" Jonathan said, turning back down the hall.

Reaching the waiting room they saw the young pregnant woman was missing but the two elderly couples looked up. One of the gentlemen smiled as he caught Mick watching his family as he held the door for them. He called, "Daddy again?"

Mick looked over at them, his voice failing. Miranda turned too, looking at Zoe for a second. As the both were going to speak, Zoe said, "It's their first baby but I get to be a big sister"

It only took a second for the comprehension to dawn on the group. "Congratulations"

"Thank you" Miranda said, shifting Zoe higher up. Mick offered to take her but Miranda just gave him a saucy look. "Get the door"

Mick nodded, with his signature smile. "Yes, ma'am" He held the door for Miranda.

Once all three (four, Mick corrected himself) were in the car, Mick pulled away from the curb. Zoe, who was buckled in the back, was bouncing her feet up and down. She asked suddenly, "Where are we going?"

"To drop you off at school" Mick said, watching her reaction in the review mirror. "The appointment took less time than we thought. You'll be right on time."

"Can't I take the day off?" Zoe begged, her lower lip sticking out.

"Not today" Miranda said, turning slightly. "But if you behave we'll take you anywhere you want to go tomorrow, since its Saturday"

"The beach?" Zoe asked, hopefully.

Miranda and Mick exchanged a look. The beach meant lots of sun. Lots of sun wasn't good for two vampires. But both saw how excited the idea made Zoe. They nodded and Zoe squealed with delight.

Pulling the car to a stop, Mick watched Miranda collect Zoe's backpack and walk the skipping Zoe up to the door of the school. Heading inside, both disappeared from sight. Two minutes later, both appeared again, minus one Bratz backpack. Miranda knelt beside Zoe and fixed her twin braids. After a kiss on the cheek for Miranda, and a wave at Mick, who returned it, Zoe ran to play with all her friends on the playground.

Another woman came out of the school, just behind Miranda. She shooed her daughter after Zoe and stepped over to Miranda, extending her hand. "Susan Micheals" the tall thin blond women said. "Joanna's mother" An immaculate, dark blue dress suit, told that Susan was a no-mess business woman. Her hair was cut in a short chin length bob.

Miranda shook her hand. "Miranda St. John. Zoe's Mother" The words still seemed strange.

"Oh, are you married to that PI…umm something St. John?" Miranda could tell this woman was a gossiper…and a chatty Cathy.

"Yes," Miranda said, watching the women's smile spread.

"I heard an article about him a couple months back. I can't remember it though" Miranda nodded as the women tried to recall the topic. After a moment, she gave up and turned her attention back to Miranda. "So you are little Zoe's mother?"

"Yes"

"You look very young" The voice told Miranda that Susan was fishing.

"Thank you" _Save me, Mick_ Miranda silently begged.

"You adopted Zoe?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, she doesn't really look like you and you are far too young to have a child as old as her" Susan gave Miranda's outfit a once over; white casual short heels, blue jeans, white t-shirt, dark sunglasses, and hair done is twin braids like Zoe's. "In fact I'm surprised they allowed you to adopt so young."

Part of Miranda wanted to stick up for herself and tell Susan Micheals about Zoe but the other part, the smarter part, didn't want to give this woman any ammo. Out of the corner of her eye, Miranda saw Mick walking towards them.

Susan gave Mick's outfit a slow appraising stare; black shoes, black pants, black shirt, black jacket, (and the only part that showed Mick and Miranda might know each other) dark sunglasses. "Oh, yummy" she whispered, fully turning towards Mick, smiling brightly, "Well, Hello"

Mick raised his sunglasses slightly to get a look at the women. "Hello" Mick circled Miranda and wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her cheek gently.

Susan was shocked, it was obvious to both vampires, but she recovered quickly. She gave Miranda and Mick's entwined hands, and their matching wedding rings, a dark glare. "Mr. St. John?"

"Mick, please" Mick said, using his free hand to shake Susan's.

"Daddy!" Zoe was standing at the fence. Her voice was high pitched. Mick excused himself and walked over quickly.

"You are a lucky girl" Susan whispered. "I hope that doesn't go south for you"

Miranda turned her attention from her family to Susan. "Pardon?"

"Someone like him, Honey, won't be faithful for long" Susan gave Miranda another judging look. "You just don't seem very…compatible."

"What do you mean?" Miranda cocked her head to the side, genuinely confused.

"Well, you just seem so…" Susan thought for a moment, looking Miranda over. "Young and naïve, and Mick is so…" Susan gave Mick a hungry stare, "mature, and business-like."

Miranda bit down on her retort, and her vampire side. "Mick's just not like that"

Susan nodded, turning to Miranda with a fake cheery smile. "I hope your right but trust me; I know his type from experience"

Mick walked back. Miranda turned, a strained smiled on her face. "What was the matter?"

"Small cut from the swings" Mick said, taking Miranda's hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"They always seem to need something, don't they?" Susan said, trying to bring Mick's attention to her.

"That's the nature of children" Mick said, looking at his daughter, who had gone back to swinging. Glancing at Miranda, Mick added, "We have to go, Miranda"

"I should too" Susan glanced at her watch. "I'm running slightly behind today"

A quick farewell and Mick opened the door, allowing Miranda to get in. As he climbed in Miranda raised her fist to slam it into the dash. Mick caught her hand just before it made contact. "Don't! The airbag!"

"I hate people like her" Miranda hissed, hot angry tears coming down her face. She tugged on her hand but Mick held tight. "She thinks she knows everything and has to give advice on things she knows nothing about."

"Don't worry about Susan Michaels and her opinion of you, me or Zoe" Mick said, stroke Miranda's braid with his free hand.

Miranda looked up at him, with a slightly surprised look. "You heard us?"

"Every word" Mick smirked. He liked her strange sense of style, and he didn't care what a women like Susan thought about it.

"I'm sorry" She looked down.

"Don't apologize." Mick caught her chin, tugging her to him. "Especially not for someone like her." He kissed her.

A cell phone started ringing. Mick growled and grabbed it. "What?"

"Did I interrupt something?" Josef asked, sounding amused and yet distracted.

"Sorta" Mick said, pulling the car into the gently flowing traffic and headed down the street.

"Well, I'm sorry then" Josef didn't sound sorry. "I need you and Miranda to stop by the office. I have to talk to you."

"Does this have to happen now?"

"Yes"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five  
**

Josef Konstan's office building was bigger than Miranda remembered. Mick pulled up right in front of the building and parked. "Can you even park here?" Miranda asked, as they got out.

"The security knows me" Mick said, hugging her for a second before starting inside.

Miranda felt under dressed the moment she walked inside. For a lounging at home, or a casual day out, her attire was fine but for a high scale business like this, not so much. She felt the stares from men and women a like. She hurried after Mick, who walked right past the security desk with a simple nod.

"I wish I had known we'd be stopping here" Miranda said, as Mick led her into an elevator with three other occupants, two men and a woman.

"Why?" Mick asked, as the elevator began to rise. He hit the penthouse button.

"Because jeans and pig tails are not proper attire for a meeting with Josef" The other elevator occupants were watching Mick and Miranda closely, clearly confused at how close they were with Konstan Industries CEO.

"You look fine" Mick said, grabbing her hand. "Besides, you never dress up for him when he comes by the house or when we go to his, for that matter."

"Yeah but Josef is…Josef" Miranda said, as the door opened for them.

"He is dating your sister" Mick said, as they stepped off. "He can't say too much"

The secretary just smiled at Mick when she saw him. "Mr. Konstantin is expecting you. Go right in"

Mick pushed the door open and waved Miranda past him. Josef was bent over a female figure. Miranda averted her eyes, while Mick cleared his throat. Josef pulled back, revealing his 'snack'…Aubrey.

Miranda turned back. Upon realization she gasped. "No" She turned her back on the scene, running into Mick's chest. He caught her as he stared at his oldest friend, who was suddenly wiping his lips clean, embarrassed.

"Are we early?" Mick asked flatly, helping Miranda into a chair just as her knees gave way.

"A little" Josef glanced at Aubrey. She had sat up strait and pulled her turtleneck over the mark. Her eyes were on her sister.

"Manda?" Aubrey whispered, standing and making her way to her sister. Neither, Josef nor Mick had ever heard a nicknames used on Miranda…ever.

Mick stepped back from Miranda, whose eyes were glued to the floor. Aubrey knelt in from of her. "I'm not a vampire and I have no intention of becoming on one right now." Aubrey waited but no response came. "Manda"

Miranda seemed to be looking strait through Aubrey. She whispered, "That's not my name, Aubrey"

"Miranda, please" Aubrey clutched her sister's hand. "It's just…a love bite"

Suddenly Miranda's whole body went from a weak state to completely ridged. Her eyes slowly rose to her sister's face. "He…drank…your…blood" Josef visibly flinched with each syllable.

"I'm fine" Aubrey whispered, sending Josef a glance.

"He drank your blood, Aubrey!" Miranda snapped, her voice holding all the anger that was apparent in her posture.

"Like Mick hasn't had yours" Aubrey growled back, embarrassment turning to anger.

"That's not the same thing" Miranda said, deadly low.

Aubrey scoffed and said, sarcastically, "No, because Mick turned you"

"Because Mick killed me!" Miranda was on her feet. "One slip" Miranda sharp nails came inches from Aubrey's nose as she waved her hands around. Pointing at the human, Miranda continued,"One little tiny slip, Aubrey, and you will lose your life. _You_. _Will_. _**Die**_**.**"

Aubrey slowly stood up, almost completely unfazed by her sister's temper. "I'd be like you"

Miranda shook her head. "You will not become like us"

"You expect me to die?" Aubrey was shaking, whether with otherwise unapparent fear or anger was a mystery.

"I expect you to live" Miranda pointed at the window. "I expect you to love, to work, to do something with your life."

Aubrey stared at her. "You want me to have what you didn't. You regret this life you have."

"Part me, yes" Miranda nodded, admitting something she had never before vocalized. "Please, Aubrey, don't do this. Don't become compliant with this world"

"I know what I'm doing"Aubrey whispered, reaching for her sister.

"You have no concept what your doing" Miranda clutched her sister's arm, carefully. Aubrey pulled her sister into a tight hug.

"I love you, Miranda" Aubrey whispered, in her sister's hair. "But I feel for Josef too, and we know what we're doing"

Miranda nodded against her sister's shoulder. "I am scared for you, Bre…"

"Josef will take care of me" Aubrey said, "And I know that he'll be careful"

Josef and Mick stood side by side. Mick had a hand on Josef's shoulder. "I hope know what you're doing Josef"

"I…I care...for her, Mick" Josef looked at her. "I'm careful"

"So was I" The warning and threat were plain his tone.

Miranda and Aubrey pulled away slowly. "Please,_ please_, be careful?" Miranda whispered, visibly composed.

Aubrey nodded, "I will…" She glanced at her wristwatch. "I have to go back to work" Aubrey picked up her purse. She kissed Josef's cheek and hugged Miranda. "You _are_ okay?"

Miranda straitened her neck, and nodded. "I'm fine"

Aubrey left. No one moved but both male vampires could see Miranda wasn't very stable, not yet anyway.

"Miranda-" Josef whispered. He took a step closer.

"Don't" Miranda hissed, her eyes shut tight. She backed up a step and turned her back on him.

"Miranda, please" Josef reached for her.

"Shut. Up!" Miranda hissed, sounding borderline crazy. Her eyes flashed vampire blue as she turned on Josef. "I don't want to hear your excuses. You promised me"

Josef pointed towards the door; the door Aubrey had just exited through. "I haven't hurt her, Miranda!"

"But you put her in danger" Miranda growled. She grabbed the front of his suit.

"I'm very careful" Josef whispered, not stopping her. "I drink from humans all the time and I don't slip up"

Miranda, uncharacteristically, crumpled into his chest. He held her as she cried; "Josef, please don't do this. I won't survive losing her."

Josef swallowed, very concerned about his vampiric friend. "Miranda, I won't kill her. I couldn't kill her." Glancing at Mick, Josef looked very concerned. "Mick, she's not…like this"

Mick covered the distance between himself and them in a second. "She's not…herself" He removed Miranda's hands from Josef's shirt front. Miranda then turned and held tight to Mick, unable to feel safe without touching someone.

Josef nodded. "That's why I called you here" He rounded his desk and stood staring out the window, his back to them. "I got a call from my old friend, Jonathan Cooper" Both Mick and Miranda looked up at Josef. "He told me you had been to see him. He told me…you have managed the impossible"

Mick stared. "Were you checking up on us?"

"Not on you two, partially" Josef turned to face them. "I paid Jonathan to tell me if anyone in the vampire community came to see him for anything. So I would always know what was happening, if anything…weird ever turned up. You know how paranoid I am." He slipped into his chair. "I didn't expect that the first person he would ever call me about would be you."

Miranda turned, release Mick slowly. "So you...already know…?" Her voice shook.

"That you're pregnant?" Josef nodded. "Yes."

"What are you going to do about it?" Mick asked.

"Nothing" Josef said, as if it the answer was obvious. "I only wanted Jonathan to keep me informed. I knew you would have told me eventually. I only meant to tell you that you didn't have to worry about what I would do."

Miranda slipped into a chair across from Josef's desk. Mick stood beside her, rubbing his chin with his hand, deep in thought.

"Miranda, this thing that happened with Aubrey" Josef said, changing the conversation again. "It's not a normal thing. It just…this was the first time."

Miranda squeezed her eyes closed, as though she couldn't bear hearing this. "Josef" she said, after a moment, not opening her eyes. "Did Mick ever tell you exactly what happened the night I was turned?"

Josef shot Mick a look, but Mick pointedly avoided eye contact. Shaking his head, Josef said, slowly, "No"

**FLASHBACK**

_A knock roused Mick from the floor where he was sitting. As he approached the door, he could smell her. Not now, he thought. Not now. _

_Another loud bang rattled the door. "Mick, come on, open the door. Please" Her voice was sugary sweet.  
_

_Unable to stop himself, Mick opened the door. "Miranda" He said, leaning against the door frame.  
_

"_Mick, you sound unhappy to see me" Miranda playfully pouted. "Is this a bad time?" She cast an glance around the room.  
_

_Mick looked over at the floor of his kitchen, where a bottle of bourbon sat, nearly empty. "Kinda" _

_Miranda followed his gaze. "Maybe, I can make it better." She walked past him, swaying her hips. Mick followed her, his eyes glued to her rear end. With a sigh, he shut the door. _

"_I don't think this is a good idea" Mick whispered, when Miranda turned catching his shirt collar. _

"_Don't worry" Miranda said, her voice promising sweet nothings. She pulled him with her to the floor. In his slightly impaired state, which he'd only managed after consuming enough alcohol to kill a few human men, she managed to bring him to his knees. Attacking his mouth with fever, Miranda leaned against him. _

_Mick groaned, "Miranda" His voice held a warning mixed with longing. _

_Miranda ignored him. Laying him flat down, she straddled him. "Don't you like me?" The question held only a hint of fear.  
_

"_That's not the issue" Mick moaned, his vampire side wanting nothing more than to have it way with her. _

"_Then what the problem" Miranda moved his hands to her sides. He clutched her, as though he never wanted to let her go. "Mick…I love you." With her confession his control broke, unable to hold himself down anymore he gave into the moment. _

**End Flashback.**

Miranda stopped for a moment and then said, "Mick lost control when we…I thought I knew what was I was doing. I don't want my sister to end up like that."

Josef swallowed before he spoke. "I knew…that Mick had slipped but…"

Miranda nodded. "Passion between people who really love each other is dangerous, when one of them can die and one…can't."

Mick was sitting in the chair next to Miranda, with his head in his hands. Miranda looked at him and reached over to run a hand over his back. He looked sideways at her, under his arm, through the bangs that were falling into his eyes. Shame burned deep in those eyes. "You slipped" Miranda whispered. She turned to look at Josef. "I don't want my sister to _turn_ like that."

Josef nodded, visible shaken by this new piece of information. He had always known that Mick's mistake had resulted in Miranda's turning but never like that. Never had he even guessed at the way Mick had lost control. Mick had always seemed so strong to Josef. _Perhaps not as strong as I thought._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Are you mad at me for telling him?" Miranda asked, as Mick walked into their apartment, leaving her behind in the hall. She followed him, shutting the door behind them. "Mick…?"

Miranda found him at his desk in his office, head in his hands. She walked over and slammed her hand on the desk. Mick didn't jump as a normal person would; but he spread his hands so he could see her. "Talk to me," she hissed, her hands spread out on his desk.

He stared at her a moment. "I'm not mad." His voice was flat.

"But you are ashamed."

Mick was on his feet in a moment, his hands spread on the desk as he leaned down on her. "Of course I am! I killed you! You admitted that." She didn't even flinch.

"Yes, you did," Miranda snapped back, leaned forward. "But you can't change that. Hopefully, by knowing what happened with us, they won't make the same mistake."

Mick reached out a hand, catching it in her hair. He was on the verge of tears. "Miranda, I am so sorry."

Miranda closed the distance between them, kissing him as hard as she could, holding him in place desperately, by the shoulders. He grabbed her neck with both hands, holding her close. "Mick," Miranda hissed between kisses. "Please don't blame yourself. I played with you. It's as much my fault, as yours."

Mick grabbed her, managing to send only a single stack of papers flying as he pulled her over his desk onto his lap. He kissed her, with all the strength he could muster. She returned it with feeling.

A knock on the apartment door caused them pull apart. They stared at each other a moment. Another knock and Miranda looked over her shoulder. Mick didn't take his eyes off Miranda's exposed collarbone. "I've got it," she whispered, clambering to her feet. Mick nodded, shaking his head to clear it.

Miranda disappeared into the apartment. Mick heard her open the door; heard Beth's voice. He rose to join the women in the hall. He smiled, as Beth sent him a bright grin. "Hello, Mick," she said.

"Hey, Beth," Mick said. He wasn't happy that he had been interrupted from…but he was glad that it was only Beth.

Miranda was standing next to the closed door. "What brings you by this lovely day, Beth?"

Beth walked over to the kitchen counter; the vampires followed. "I was wondering if you had any time to help me. Maureen just gave me this new story. Apparently girls, ranging from four to seven, have been turning up missing. When the first girl, Natalie Taylor, age six, went missing everyone thought it was a kidnapping because the family is very well off." Beth pulled up a picture of a cute little blonde girl on the screen of her laptop which she rested on the counter. "So they bugged the phone and waited. No word came but the police still haven't found the body." She turned to look over her shoulder as she pulled up five more pictures.

All the pictures were of little girls. Two were white; one of them blonde, like Natalie, the other brunette. One was African American; she had a very cute smile. Another was Hispanic; her hair dark and very curly. The last girl was Asian; she was a slip of thing.

Miranda let out a sad sigh. "Wow"

"There's no pattern," Mick said, studying the photos closely. "Different races, ages. It makes no sense."

"The only common factor is they're all little girls." Beth shook her head.

"I could make some calls," Mick said. "See if anyone in the vamp world has any idea what is going on."

Miranda nodded. She took a step into the kitchen area. All of a sudden she felt funny. She reached for the counter. Abruptly, pain shot through her. She gasped, stumbling.

Mick and Beth turned to her when they heard the glass that had been on the counter fall. "Miranda?" they said together, watching her fall into the other counter.

The world was spinning, making her feel like she might vomit. Miranda tried, and failed, to keep her balance. She hit her knees.

Mick was at her side. "Miranda?" Mick cried, holding her. Shock and fear showed clearly in his features. "Your skin's hot"

Pain coursed through her veins, like liquid flame. She bit her lip to fight down a scream. "Call. Jonathan." Miranda managed as the pain lessened for a moment before returning stronger than before. Clenching her teeth, she suddenly convulsing. Mick tried to hold her down.

"Beth, call the number on my desk. It's says Jonathan Cooper. Tell him we need help, now!" Mick looked up to see Beth run into his office. He could hear her frantic speech as she spoke to the doctor.

Miranda stopped moving abruptly. She was unconscious but breathing, which was strange considering she shouldn't need to.

Beth appeared. "He's says he's on his way. What happened to her?"

"I don't know," Mick said, looking up at her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The world was dark, but Miranda could hear voices. She picked them out on by one: Mick, Josef, and Jonathan. Then Beth. She was quiet but still part of whatever conversation was going on.

"What happened?" Beth whispered.

"I can't explain why," Jonathan said, "But she's…human. It's a reverse change. I have never heard of such a thing but, then again, I never knew vampires could conceive either."

"Could the pregnancy do this?" Josef asked. "Could it cause her to…change back?"

"I don't know," Jonathan said. "If I had to venture a guess, I would say yes."

A door opened. "Tell me she's okay," Aubrey cried.

"Shh," the room said, simultaneously.

"Is mommy alright?" Zoe's voice was scared. "What's wrong with her?"

Miranda struggled to open her eyes but managed. She was in hospital bed. An IV was stuck in her arm. Not a vampire IV of blood, a human IV with a clear fluid. _Strange,_ Miranda thought.

"Zoe," she whispered, turning her attention to the scared little girl.

Everyone turned to face the bed.

"Miranda," Mick said, crossing quickly to her side. He gathered her into his arms and kissed the top of the head. Though she couldn't see it, Miranda knew Mick's face would have been concerned but relieved.

"How are you feeling?" Jonathan asked, walking over to feel her forehead as Mick laid her back onto the pillows.

"Crappy," Miranda laughed. She held out her arms, to Zoe, who was clinging to Aubrey's side. The pigtailed little human girl ran and jumped onto the bed, curling against her mother's side.

"You're warmer than normal," Zoe said, looking up at Miranda.

Miranda nodded, tears filling her eyes. She kissed Zoe's forehead. "I know."

"She's…" Aubrey whispered. Her eyes were on the heart monitor. It was a steady bleep-bleep. "Her heart..."

Josef nodded, taking Aubrey's hand in a comforting manner. "She's alive."

Beth stood between Jonathan and Josef. "What does this mean?" she whispered.

"I have no idea," Jonathan said. He shook his head. "I'm going to have some food sent up for her." He looked at Zoe. "Zoe, dear, would you like to go to the playroom? Just for a little while, so the grown up's can talk?"

Zoe looked between her parents. "Is my mommy going to be okay?"

"I think so," Jonathan answered.

Zoe slowly climbed off the bed, and took Jonathan's hand. He took her from room and shut the door behind him. The moment it shut Miranda cried, "How is this possible?"

"We don't know," Mick whispered, he was clutching her hand.

"Ouch," Miranda cried. She pulled her hand away from Mick, whispering in shock, "Your grips too tight." Mick nodded, shaken by her frailty. He took her hand again but carefully.

"We think it's the pregnancy," Josef said, answering her previous question. "Your body needs to be alive to support a child so…it's turning you back."

"Do you think it could be permanent?" Aubrey asked. Her voice was stranded.

Josef shrugged, pulling her into his arms. "Your guess is as good as mine," Aubrey rested her forehead against his chest. Josef watched Miranda over the top of her sister's head.

"You mean, I'm human?" Miranda took a shaky breath, looking up into Mick's eyes. "I'm alive?"

Mick nodded, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. He held her close, still very afraid of breaking her.

Ten minutes later, Jonathan appeared again. He was carrying a tray. "This is for you." It was a small sandwich, a orange juice and an apple. "I would like to see you eat something."

Miranda nodded and took the sandwich. She ate it, with everyone watching her every move. She reached for the juice but stopped, staring at it.

"What?" Mick asked, concerned.

"If I was allergic to something before, would I still be?" she asked. Her gaze was on the doctor.

"I wouldn't know for sure but I would say let's not chance," Jonathan turned his head to the side. "Why?"

"I'm allergic to fruit," Miranda shook her head, taking a deep breath. "I haven't had to say that in so long."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight  
**

Miranda stared at Mick. He was sprawled on the couch next to the bed. Lying against him was Zoe. Her pig tails had been yanked out and a single pony tail had been pulled together in haste. Mick's doing, not doubt. It was sloppy but cute. Miranda smiled.

As if he had heard a noise, Mick's eyes flew open. It only took a moment for them to focus on Miranda.

"Hi," she whispered. "You didn't go home."

"Jonathan said you only had to stay for one night," Mick whispered, back. "You're to be released by eleven."

"So why didn't you go home for the night?" Miranda eyes darted to the door and then to the sleep Zoe before she added, "You should be in a freezer."

"It's not right without you," Mick answered, sincerely. "And I can survive just fine for a little while without a freezer."

Miranda smiled gently. "How are you feeling?"

Mick looked at her confused, a slight smile on his lips. "You're in the hospital and you're asking me how I am?"

"Mick, I love you and I know this is a huge shock for you as well as for me."

"I'm…fine" Mick lied. He was a bad liar. He knew it. She knew it. He knew she knew it.

Miranda glared playfully. "You're a liar." She smiled. "A really bad liar." Shifting, Miranda looked around. "What time is it?"

"Nearly six a.m." Mick shifted. He laid his still sound asleep daughter on the couch and stood; crossing over to his wife. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Miranda answered honestly. "I feel fine. Human but okay."

"Are you sure?" Mick looked at her vitals. His eyes trailed the IV down to her arm.

"Mick," Miranda touched his hand, bringing his attention back to her. "I am fine"

Mick looked slight ashamed at his lack of trust in her. "I'm just…checking. This change is really big. I just want to know you're okay."

Miranda brought his hand to her lips. Kissing it gently, she whispered, "I know."

"Daddy?" came a child's voice. Mick shifted. Zoe was sitting up on the couch. She smiled seeing Miranda awake. "Mommy!"

Mick helped lift Zoe onto the bed, where she hugged Miranda for all she was worth. "I was scared you wouldn't wake up."

"Of course I'd wake up," Miranda said, pulling her daughter back by the shoulders to looked her over. "What happened was just a tiny complication with the baby. They just want to make sure nothing is wrong."

"Is it?" Zoe's voice was apprehensive.

"We're both just fine," Miranda assured her before pulling her into a hug.

Zoe laid against Miranda's chest for a few minutes. She was so still Mick had assumed to she was asleep again. Then she asked, "Can we still go to the beach?"

Miranda looked at Mick. "We did promise."

"Miranda, you're in the hospital," Mick reminded. He didn't like the idea that his wife was going to go to the beach when she had spent the previous night in the hospital.

Zoe turned to him and gave him the puppy dog face. He wanted to say he'd seen it before. Beth had always been good at it, even when she was young. Miranda smiled. "Please, Mick. She really wants to go."

Mick shook his head. It was apparent. He was not going to win this one. "Fine, but I am calling Aubrey or Beth to come too. Just in case."

Miranda nodded, as Zoe bounced up and down.

Mick stood just outside the hospital doors. He sighed as he dialed Beth's number. Josh picked up on the second ring. "Hi, Mick," Josh answered.

"Hi, Josh." Mick didn't want Josh to be concerned that there was still something between Beth and himself. So he said, "I was wondering if you and Beth were free this afternoon. Around one."

"I have to work…" Josh said as he moved. A door opened and Mick could hear the shower in the background. "Mick called. You don't have anything going on today, do you?"

Mick heard Beth grabbed the phone. "Mick?"

"Hi, Beth," Mick said, quickly. "We, Miranda and I, promised that we would take Zoe to the beach today. I tried to talk them out of it but…It didn't work. I wanted to know if you wanted to come."

"Mick," Beth said, in a whisper. "Should you really be going to beach? With the sun? And what about Miranda?"

"I know," Mick said. "But we promised Zoe. I'll hide under an umbrella. And Miranda seems just as excited as Zoe."

Beth was quiet for a moment. "Sure, it's been a while since I was at the beach anyway."

"We'll probably be there by one," Mick said. He was relieved that he had someone coming with.

"I'll see you there," Beth said. "Bye."

"Bye," Mick said. He closed his phone. He leaned against the wall of the building. He hadn't been to the beach since he was human. A beach isn't exactly the best place for a vampire.

His phone began to ring. He checked the caller ID; Josef. "Hello," he answered.

"Hey Mick," Aubrey's voice replied, sweetly. What she was doing with Josef's cell phone, Mick didn't want to know. "I was just checking in on Miranda."

"She's fine," Mick assured her. "Due to be released no later than noon."

"That's great," Aubrey pulled away from the phone and repeated what Mick had said.

"Hey, Aubrey," Mick added, suddenly thinking of it. "Do want to come to the beach?"

"The beach?" Aubrey was clearly confused. Mick could hear Josef, moving closer to the phone. A button was pushed.

"What's this about the beach?" Josef asked. Speaker phone is a wonderful thing.

"Miranda and I promised Zoe that we'd take her to the beach today. I tired to talk them out of it, since I didn't think Miranda should go to the beach after spending a night in the hospital. Clearly, I didn't win that argument but I want someone else there too." Mick then added, as an after thought, "Beth is coming but I thought you might want to come too."

"I'd love to go," Aubrey exclaimed. It was clear she was excited.

Josef was not so amused, "Mick, what are you thinking? A vampire on a beach?"

"I promised Zoe." Mick sighed. He really didn't want to argue over this.

Josef made no sound for a long minute then said, "I'm coming too."

"What?" Mick and Aubrey said together.

"I think I can survive one day at the beach," Josef said. "Besides, I want to see you in a bikini." Mick blinked then remembered Aubrey was also listening when she started giggling.

Suddenly the giggling stopped. "Does Miranda even own a bathing suit?" Aubrey had a point.

"I don't know," Mick answered. "But I know Zoe doesn't."

"Does this mean we get to go shopping?" Aubrey sounded far too excited.

"I would suppose so," Mick said, slowly.

A squeal of delight came through the phone and Mick had to hold it away from his ear. "You've made her day," Josef said, clearly amused. "She loves to shop."

"I bet that's why she loves you so much," Mick said, laughing.

"I knew there had to be a reason," Josef laughed. "We'll see at the hospital by eleven." The line disconnected.

* * *

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. [continues] I should have updated ages ago. Especially considering this chapter has been done for a very, very long time. I have no idea why I didn't update sooner, especially since most of my other stories are on hold or completed. Probably has something to do with the fact that the stories I have been doing lately aren't fanfiction so I've been working more on DeviantArt instead. [Which if you are interesting in seeing my DA page the link is listed on my profile, or you could msg me for it]. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I do intend to update soon. Again, forgive me for the delay, I will attempt to make up for it. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Miranda was up, dressed and at the check out desk by the time Josef and Aubrey arrived. "Hello," Josef said, walking up as Miranda signed the last of her release forms.

"So I hear you're coming with us to the beach," Miranda commented, handing the forms to the nurse, who nodded and handed her a receipt.

"I thought I'd tag along," Josef said.

Miranda gave him the once over. He was in a suit as always. It was black with a light blue dress shirt underneath. "You don't looked dressed for the beach."

"I'm not," Josef said, with a grin.

"I might have forgotten to tell you," Mick said, picking up Zoe as they all started for the door. "We're going shopping."

Miranda sent him a look and then transferred her glare to Aubrey. "This was your idea."

"You don't have a bathing suit," Aubrey said, in her defense. "And neither does Zoe."

Miranda shook her head. She knew that it was true about the bathing suits but she also knew that if Aubrey was taking them to get the suits, they would be going to expensive stores. "Can't we just stop at a beach store?"

"No," Aubrey said, automatically. She linked her arm through Josef's. "I need a suit too and so do the boys, if they don't want to stand out too much"

"We wouldn't want that," Josef joked.

"And you know how I am," Aubrey replied, giving her sister the puppy-dog face.

"Yeah, you like to spend money," Miranda gave Josef a nudge. "Sugar daddy."

Josef gave a smirk. "I've been known to be." He gave Aubrey a tight squeeze before turning to Mick, who was carrying Zoe. Zoe jumped into Josef arms as he said, "You know how I like to spoil."

"Don't I though," Miranda muttered, linking arms with Mick.

After a short drive in silence, both cars pulled into an expensive designer store. Miranda groaned as she climbed out of the car and let Zoe out from behind her seat. Mick laughed at the look of apprehension on Miranda's face. "Why don't you just try to have fun?"

"Spending this kind of money isn't fun," Miranda growled, as Aubrey took Zoe's hand and they walked towards the door. Josef held back and waited for Mick and Miranda.

"So, are you going to let me spoil Zoe?" Josef asked.

"How could I stop you?" Mick asked, as they walked into the brightly lit, air conditioned store.

Zoe and Aubrey were already deep in the bathing suit section. Miranda groaned again and walked in to the section after them.

Josef turned to Mick. "Any idea why she hates shopping so much?"

"I don't know," Mick shook his head. He had no idea why Miranda was so annoyed at the idea of shopping here, it's not like they lacked the funds.

The guys caught up with the girls just as Aubrey was dragging Miranda, and a pile of two piece suits, towards the dressing rooms. Zoe trailed after them with a pile of suits all her own. Aubrey smiled as she handed Miranda half the stack she held and shoved her into one of the changing rooms. "Just, try them out for me."

"Fine," Miranda sighed, through the door.

Aubrey clapped and took her stack into another changing room. "This is going to be fun."

Zoe knocked on Miranda's changing room door. Without a word Miranda opened the door and allowed the girl in.

Mick and Josef sat down in the two chairs just outside the changing rooms. "This could be fun for us too," Josef whispered.

Aubrey and Zoe came out at the same time. Aubrey's first selection was a bright red two piece. Zoe had a light pink one piece. They first looked at each other and then at the half closed door of Miranda's changing room.

"Miranda?" Aubrey called.

"I'm not coming out," Miranda called.

Aubrey pushed the door open, grabbed Miranda and dragged her out. Miranda was wearing a bright turquoise two piece. It looked very strange against her pale skin.

Josef looked all three over and said, "No."

Everyone looked at him. He pointed to each in turn. "Miranda…no. Aubrey, too bright. Zoe, too…pink"

All three turned and walked back into the changing rooms.

"We could be here all day," Mick said, looking at his watch after the fifth change.

Miranda was the first back out. She had a plain black two piece. It was vivid against her pale skin. Mick just stared at her for a minute. "You're done," he said. Miranda laughed but nodded.

Zoe came out in a tankini. The top was red and black stripped with black bottoms. She smiled. "I like this one." Miranda and Mick gave her a once over and agreed.

When Miranda and Zoe were coming out in their clothes, bathing suits draped over Miranda's arm. Aubrey appeared. She wore a dark crimson two piece. It was the color of blood.

Josef growled. He was up from his chair in a second and was pushing her back towards the changing stall. Aubrey pouted, shoving him back slightly. "You don't like it."

A grin covered Josef face. "No, I love it." Understanding hit Aubrey and she shoved him back again.

"Not here." Her cheeks were bright red. She disappeared again into the changing booth to change back into her clothes.

Miranda gave Josef a look, and shook her head. "You have a single track mind."

Josef shook his head. "No, I think quite a few things at once."

"And I don't want to know what they are," Miranda added, as her sister reappeared.

Aubrey handed her suit to Josef, who pulled his wallet from his pocket. He held out a hand to Miranda.

Miranda shook her head, reaching for her purse. "I think I can handle it, Josef." He had the suits from her before she could blink. "Josef!"

"It's not my fault you're slow," Josef joked, heading for the checkout.

Aubrey bounced after him, catching his arm. "We're not done."

"We're not?" Josef and Miranda asked simultaneously.

"You and Mick need suits too," Aubrey said, steering him to the men's suits.

"I have no intention of swimming," Mick said as Miranda tugged him after her as she followed Aubrey.

"But you want to look the part," Aubrey reminded, handing Josef three different suits. She tossed a few at Mick as well.

Mick and Josef then became Ken Barbie dolls. They tried on all the suits as Aubrey commanded. Miranda sat there with Zoe on her lap. Zoe babbled away about how much she loved the beach as Aubrey gave her opinion on every suit.

The boys finally settled on black shorts for both. Aubrey was unhappy but Josef quickly changed her mind.

At the checkout the sales girl stared at both guys like they were some kind of candy, just waiting to be eaten. Aubrey finally couldn't take it anymore and wrapped an arm around Josef and said, "Honey, I'm going to go out to the car." She stuck her hand in his pocket and retrieved his keys.

Miranda nearly died laughing at the looked on both Josef and the checkout girl's face.

Mick tapped Josef's back and said, "Breathe, buddy."

Aubrey was on her way out the door with Zoe on her heels when the checkout girl recovered. "It that your girlfriend?"

Josef looked at the girl. "No, she just stole my car keys. Of course, she is."

Miranda laughed so hard she had to grab Mick for support. He shook his head as they all walked out of the store. "You know we can never shop here again."

"Good," Miranda said, slipping into the front seat. She looked around. "Zoe?"

"Over here," Josef called from the driver's seat of his car. Zoe waved from the back.

Miranda shook her head. "Meet you there."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Hey, you're late," a voice called as the group made their way down the stairs to the beach. Zoe spotted the caller first.

"BETH!" Running in sand is hard; Zoe found this the hard way as she tried to sprint to the spot where Beth had set up a large umbrella and a few beach towels.

"Sorry, Beth," Miranda said, walking up to her. "We had to go shopping."

"I see," Beth smiled at the guys, who looked very bright in the direct sunlight. "Under here guys." She pointed to a pair of lounge chairs. "I thought you guys might want to stay out of the sun."

"Thank you, Blondie," Josef said, heading for one of the chairs. Miranda and Aubrey slapped him in the arm together. "Ow!" he said, though everyone knew he wasn't remotely hurt.

"Be nice," Aubrey said, slipping from her cover up. Josef wolf whistled. "I'm going to swim."

"Can I come?" Zoe asked, batting her eyelashes.

Aubrey looked at Miranda and Mick, who exchanged a look. "Be careful," Miranda said, before calling after them, "Stay together."

"They'll be fine," Josef said, reclining in his chair.

Mick slipped into the chair next to Josef. "What are you going to do?"

Miranda looked around. "Sit here I guess."

"Sun bath with me," Beth said, laying out flat on a beach towel. She was just outside of the shade of the umbrella. Close enough to talk to the boys but far enough away to still be in the sun.

Miranda was about to say she couldn't but stopped. She still wore the cover-up that came with her suit. "I don't know."

"For me?" Mick smiled.

Sighing, Miranda stripped down to her suit and lay out between the guys and Beth, on a towel Beth had already lain out. She was in the sun, but just barely. Her shades were still firmly in place.

"I don't know why you have such an issue with swim suits," Beth said. "You have the perfect body for it."

"Here, here," Josef agreed. Miranda chucked a handful of sand at him. "Hey!"

For the next while everyone was silent. Beth and Miranda turned to lay on their stomachs, while the guys looked between them and the two in the water. It wasn't long though and the vampires were feeling the sun's drain.

"One of you want to run and tell them they have, maybe, another fifteen minutes?" Josef asked, of the two sunbathing.

Both women looked up at him and then at each other. Instead of telling him off, like he expected, they both got up and headed for the water.

"That was easy," Josef said, leaning his head back. Even in the shade, he could feel the sun leeching his strength. Not a pleasant sensation. "So do you want me to take Zoe tonight?"

Mick looked at him. "What? Why?"

"You and Miranda need to deal with this. And you can't do that with a little girl under foot." Josef shook his head. "My guess would be this will be hard enough on it's own."

"Josef, you don't need to do that," Mick started.

"Mick," Josef looked at him over his glasses for a moment as he said, "You're wife is pregnant and human, both of which are, supposedly, impossible. You need to deal with the fact that she will be both for, at least, the next nine months."

"And what, exactly, do you think I need to work out?"

"You need to decide things."

"What things, Josef?"

Josef sighed. "You are dense, my friend." He sat up. "You need to decide if you are willing to risk her investigating with you." Josef looked at Mick. "You need to decide if you will even sleep with her, as long as she's human. For me it wouldn't be an issue but with you..."

Mick sat up right. "Josef!"

"You know I'm right," Josef said, looking out at the three (and half) women out in the water. "You have to put some thought into these things. Talk them out."

"I'm not going to hurt her," Mick said, turning to watch them too.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not going to put her in _that_ kind of danger," He paused and added, "Or any other kind if I can help it."

"You can't make these decisions without her say, Mick," Josef laughed. "Vampire or not, it's not good idea." He looked at his friend again. "You love her; she knows that and loves you too. Talk to her about what scares you and see what she thinks. Get her ideas. Don't cut her out just because she's vulnerable now."

"Since when are you master of relationships," Mick asked, since the advice was probably true.

Josef just turned to watch Aubrey, who was laughing at something someone had said or done.

Mick sat on his chair a minute or so longer before rising and venturing out to where Miranda was standing in the water. Josef stared after him a moment then after him. The water was up to their chests by the time they got to the group.

No one bothered to tell Miranda that Mick was behind her. Suddenly he scooped her up. She squealed, which only made him chuckle. "MICK!" she said, clutching him. She dropped her voice, suddenly concerned. "The sun."

He put his forehead to hers and whispered, "I'll be fine for a few minutes."

"You're pushing yourself," She said, trying to get him to put her down.

"Dunk her," Aubrey yelled, laughing at her sister's struggle. Josef stood next to her. A grin crossed his face. Seconds later, both went down in a splash.

Zoe floated next to Beth. Zoe giggled like crazy while Beth just smiled.

Aubrey resurfaced first, mock anger on her face. "You could have warned me."

"Like you warned me?" Miranda countered, still in Mick's protective arms.

Mick suddenly dropped her. Miranda went splashing under the water, soaking him. She came up as second later, just as Josef came up next to Zoe.

Miranda was on Mick the moment she had broke the surface. She jumped at him, pushing him with all her strength, which wasn't all that much. "OH THIS SUCKS!" she growled, shoving on him.

"Welcome to the club," Aubrey said, swimming over to Josef so she could smack him one.

"Here," Mick said, letting her push him under.

When he resurfaced, Miranda just said, "Not the same."

Mick just smiled, "I know."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Miranda and Mick entered their apartment an hour or so later, short one little girl. It only took a minute before Miranda said, "It's so quiet." She was sitting on the couch.

"You never use to mind," Mick said, grabbing a glass of blood for himself and glass of soda for Miranda. He sat the drinks down on the coffee table, as he joined her on the couch.

"Things have changed a lot," Miranda sipped her drink, watching Mick sip his own.

She watched him till he finally couldn't take it anymore. "What?"

Miranda smiled and set her glass down. Taking his from him, she set it next to hers. He watched her, as she slid gently onto his lap. It took one gentle kiss for Mick to know exactly where this was going.

He pushed her back. "Miranda." His voice was strained.

She watched him. "Mick…?"

"We can't," He said, slipping her onto the couch and standing.

Miranda watched him as he stared out the window. His back was to her. "You aren't even willing to try? If we're careful-"

"Careful!" Mick growled, spinning to face her. "Like I was twenty years ago?"

"This is not the same thing," Miranda said, firmly. She stood, taking a step towards him. "I know better now, and so do you."

"You are human, Miranda," Mick sighed. He didn't step back but he was radiating the 'don't touch' vibe. "This may be a cure for you."

Miranda didn't speak for a long moment. "So that's it?" She crossed her arms. "You're cutting me out? Are you going to kick me out too? 'You're human now, go live your life.'"

Mick watched her. The anger and hurt flowing from her was staggering. "That's not what I meant."

"Isn't it?" Miranda's voice squeaked. "You always wanted a cure. You didn't get it, but to you, I did. Soon you'll want me to leave. Then a divorce. You'll want me to find a human husband."

"Miranda!" Mick was slightly shocked at her jump. "You're talking like a lunatic."

"Am I?" She turned and ran up the stairs. He could hear the door to the bedroom slam shut.

Mick stood perfect still. He wanted to leave her alone and let her cool off. But another part of him wanted to go after her. To let her know he still loved her. It only took weighing the two ideas for a minute before he bolted up the stairs.

When he reached it, the bedroom door was locked. He knocked. "Miranda?"

No response came from inside.

He started to walk away and then turned back. With one powerful kick the door popped open. Miranda was crumpled in a heap on their bed. She appeared so small in the vastness of their sheets.

Mick climbed onto the bed behind her and laid against her back. She tried to wiggle away but he pulled her to him. Turning her, he kissed her neck gently. "I love you. I would never want you to be with anyone else."

Miranda shook slightly as she cried. She looked up at him. "I feel like I'm in trouble for this."

"You're not," He hugged her tight. She wrapped her arms around him and they laid together.

She pulled away first, looking up at him. Kissing him, she whispered, "Can't we try?"

Again he was torn. He needed to protect her but he wanted her too. Her next kiss had him nodding gently.

* * *

"Any causalities?" Josef joked, the next morning. He had come by to drop Zoe off and, as with every visit he made to the apartment, the adults ended up in Mick's office.

Miranda blushed. Something she hadn't been able to do in twenty years. Both vampires noticed. "I have to replace a pillow, but otherwise, nothing," she managed.

Josef looked at Mick, confused. Mick just clicked his teeth together. "Oh," Josef laughed. "Can't say I've ever done that before."

"How many of the women that you slept with were pregnant?" Miranda asked, trying to defend Mick's action.

Josef smirked but didn't comment.

* * *

"So, are you benching me?" Miranda asked, as he looked over the information in the file the from the child abduction case.

Mick looked up. "What?"

"Are you going to bench me?" Miranda demanded.

"I think you should take it easy but I can't force you too."

"You could," Miranda snapped. "You and I both know that."

Mick wasn't really shocked about her being suddenly mad at him. Her being the way she was normally and the added hormones from being pregnant, he expected the worst. "But I wouldn't."

Suddenly a phone was ringing. Mick reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his cell. "Hello, Josef," he said.

"Mick, do you have plans this evening?" Josef asked.

Mick looked up at Miranda, knowing she probably couldn't hear the phone and mouthed the question. She shook her head no. "Not that we know of," Mick said, into the phone.

"Now you do," Josef said. "I have a swanky party to attend for an old, old friend and I don't want to go without someone to suffer with."

"I can't go," Mick said, automatically.

"And why not?" Josef demanded.

"Miranda can't go to a vampire party," Mick reasoned.

"Why not?" Both Miranda and Josef asked together.

"Even Miranda agrees," Josef added.

"What about Zoe?" Mick asked, desperate to keep from this party.

"Oh I have an idea," Josef said with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"I'm really sorry about this, Beth," Mick said, handing Zoe over to Beth, who stood in the doorway to her apartment; Josh just behind her.

"It's really no problem," Beth said, hugging Zoe to her.

"Thank you anyway," Miranda said, straitening her floor-length black ball gown. It had tasteful v-neck and a dark red satin bow tied at the waist. The dress was a gift from Josef for the evening.

"You two just have fun," Beth said, smiling.

Mick, who was very uncomfortable in his tux, just nodded. The tux was black with a sash at the waist that matched Miranda's. "We'll pick her up first thing in the morning."

"Just make sure she gets to bed at a descent time. She gets up at seven. She'll know what to wear and all that," Miranda said. She knelt, pulling Zoe into a hug. "Be good." With a gentle kiss on the forehead, Miranda rose to her feet.

Mick repeated the gesture and they left.

Once in the car, Miranda glanced at Mick. "Do you know where this is being held?"

"We just have to meet Josef at his house," Mick said, "He's going to take us with in his limo." He looked over at her. "I like your hair up like that."

Miranda smiled. Her hair was curled and all the ringlets were slightly caught up to form an elegant ponytail. "Thank you for letting me come along."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight," Mick said.

Miranda's grin widened. "I wouldn't expect any less."

They drove in silence, untill they reached Josef's house. A limo already waited out front and Josef stood in the doorway. "You're late," he called, then he turned into the house. Two people came out from inside. A valet and Aubrey.

Aubrey was dressed in a dress stunning similar to Miranda, save the deep purple bow tied at the waist. The two sisters exchanged a hug as the gentleman started for the awaiting limo.

"I can't believe you are bringing a human to this party," Mick said. "If this is the friend I think it is, I'm not sure I like the idea of anyone with a beating heart being anyway nearby."

"Michael has assured me that they will be unharmed," Josef said, holding the door for the ladies.

"Sure he did," Mick muttered, climbing after them.

Josef climbed in last and shut the door. The limo began to move as Josef said, "Have some faith in me."

* * *

A valet opened the door when they reached to hotel where the party was to be held. Josef climbed out, followed by Aubrey, who was so excited she was shaking, and Miranda, who was also excited but not near as much. Mick climbed out last, looking wary.

As the limo pulled away, Josef linked arms with Aubrey and headed for the door. Mick did the same with Miranda and followed.

As they walked into the ballroom, a vampire dressed as a royal guard stepped forward. "Your name?"

"Josef Konstan," Josef said, tightening his grip on Aubrey slightly.

The guard bellowed this information out to the crowd. The crowd parted and a light haired man stepped forward. "Josef!"

"Michael," Josef said, smiling. He stepped into the crowd.

Mick stepped forward. The guard repeated his process again, though no one seemed to care, and Mick led Miranda in.

A young looking woman cut them off before they made it very far into the room. "Mick St John; are you not Coraline's St. John?"

Mick looked her over. She smelled old, old as Josef, old. "At one point I was called such."

"I see." The older vampire nodded slowly, her eyes sliding to Miranda. "Hello, my dear," she said, a slight note of condescension in her voice.

Mick's arm tightened around Miranda. "Good evening, Priscilla," Miranda said, with a smile.

The older vampire did a double take before grabbing Miranda from Mick to get a better look at her. "Miranda?" Priscilla inhaled, actually reaching out to touch the younger woman's face. "How is this possible?"

They had discussed not telling anyone that Miranda had been a vampire but they hadn't covered if someone was to know her as such. Mick suddenly was nervous but Miranda pulled the vampiress to the side of the room and began whispering as quietly as she could.

Mick wanted to follow her but thought better of it. Instead he made a pass around the room. Josef caught him as he neared and pulled him over. "Michael, this is my very good friend, Mick St. John. Mick, this is Lord Michael Ruthven."

Mick nodded to the older vampire, who smiled. "You do not have a date, Mr. St. John?"

"I do," Mick said. He turned at saw Miranda was making her way to him. It looked difficult going being that every vampire seemed to be closing in around her. Mick rescued her and brought her back to Josef and Michael. "My wife, Miranda."

Michael's eyes lit up. "A human, how intriguing..." He breathed slightly and stopped. His eyes focused sharply on Miranda. "You are two things that should not be; human, though you weren't always and pregnant, though vampires cannot conceive."

Miranda blinked, but took a step forward. "Both are true," she whispered.

"How extraordinary," Michael said, as smile touching his lips again. He took Miranda's hand and kissed it. "You are most welcome, Miranda St. John." Miranda smiled in response, stepping back to Mick. Michael turned to Josef. "You, my old friend, surprise me, bringing a human as your companion this evening."

Josef smiled at Aubrey, who was tucked protectively into his arms. "She is Miranda's sister."

"Though never undead," Michael said, taking Aubrey's hand for a kiss.

"No," Josef confirmed.

"You needn't play coy with me. We are old friends." Michael smiled. "You like her, Josef."

"Yes," Josef admitted; bringing a shiver of delight from Aubrey. He kissed the top of her head.

Michael smiled, looked out over his party. "Ah, Jean-Claude!"

Another light haired vampire appeared next to Mick. "Michael."

"You've met Josef, of course, but this is his friend, Mick St. John," Michael said.

Mick and Jean-Claude nodded to each other. "You are a friend of Josef?"

"Known him a while," Mick said, smiling.

Jean-Claude smiled as well. He looked down to Miranda. As he bowed, he said, "Good evening."

Miranda did the best curtsy the ancient vampires had seen in many, many years. "Good evening," she replied.

"I like her!" Michael said, enthusiastically, laughing lightly as she looked at him strangely.

"I think I'll keep her," Mick joked, tugging her to him.

Miranda smiled, but a strange sensation caused her to look down at her stomach. Mick and Josef suddenly were watching her with eagle expressions. "I'm fine," she said, when the sensation didn't lead to pain.

Michael shook his head, "I'm afraid you are not." His voice sounded worried. His eyes were locked on her stomach as well. "The child is distress."

* * *

_Reviews. I beg of you. PLEASE?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen **

"No," Miranda begged, tears blurring her vision. "Not again." As if triggered by her words, a pain shot through her. She doubled.

Mick held her up as Michael waved to someone.

Right on cue, Jonathan appeared. He was dressed for the party but the concern on his face showed that the festivities were the last thing on his mind. "We need to get her to lie down."

In a whirl, Michael had them all in a study. Miranda was laying on a couch with Jonathan examining her. His expression was surprising blank. Mick, Josef and Aubrey hovered around. Michael and Jean-Claude were standing only a short distance father away. When Jonathan straitened everyone watched him expectantly.

"I can't explain it," he said, "She's bigger now than she was two days ago." He looked at Miranda, addressing her. "The baby has grown more in the last two days that most do in two weeks."

"What's that mean?" Miranda asked her voice scared. Mick grabbed her hand.

"I don't know," Jonathan said. "I think this child isn't just human. I don't think this is just a normal pregnant. I think, this baby is a vampire too." He looked at Miranda as if just remembering something. "Have you been thirsty lately?"

"What?" Miranda looked at him. "I've been eating and drinking normally."

"No, Miranda," Jonathan's gaze intensified. "Have you been _thirsty_?"

Her eyes widened. "No-" She cut off at a strange thought that had crossed her mind the night before when she had grabbed Mick's glass. "Yes," She looked at him, explaining. "I wanted to drink Mick's glass last night."

Jonathan smiled. "I think the child is human enough to grow, to mature and to turn you back but its vampire enough to crave blood and grow far to fast for normal."

"That's a lot of assumption," Michael whispered.

"I've never encountered one such as Miranda or her child before," Jonathan defended.

"Enough," Miranda growled. "What does this all mean for me?"

"The child will kill you," Jonathan said. "A human cannot undergo such strain."

"There is no chance?"

Jonathan was kneeling before her. "Miranda," he shook her shoulders. "This creature will kill you. It will either rupture your internal organs or snap you spine!"

Only Miranda and Aubrey flinched. "Jonathan, I have to take the chance that you're wrong."

"For god's sake woman!" Jonathan snarled, his vampire side closer to the surface than he would have liked. "I've been practicing medicine for over 200 years. If there is one thing I know it's the human body. This. child. _will_. kill. you."

"Jonathan-"

"Can't you be happy with the girl, Zoe? Why do you need this?"

"Because it's MINE!" Miranda cried. "You weren't turned on accident before you knew that feeling! This is my only chance! Damn it, Jonathan, can't you understand that."

"Miranda," Mick said, calmly from behind her. "You have to think for your own health."

"Mick, don't," Miranda started.

"Miranda," Michael whispered, command all there attention. "We all care about you, in some way or another. I care about you because they do. They care about you because you are a friend or lover or sister. Let us take a vote, if we win, you allow us to do what is best for you. If you win, you may do whatever you wish."

Miranda shook her head. "No."

"The woman is not thinking clearly," Jean-Claude said, "I vote for her life."

"I must agree, Miranda," Jonathan whispered.

Miranda shook her head, looking around at Aubrey, Mick and Josef.

Aubrey looked down at the ground then up at her sister. "Miranda, I'm sorry. But I need you and Zoe needs you. I vote, for what my vote may mean, for you."

"Aubrey-"

"Miranda, you have to understand we care about you, and want what's best for you," Josef said. "I would love to have a little niece or nephew but I don't want one at the cost of your life. I will not have another grave I have to visit. I vote for your life."

"Josef, please," Miranda sobbed, her frantic eyes landing on Mick. "Mick."

"I love you, Miranda," Mick said. "I love you more than life itself. I can't lose you. I want this child too but I _can't _lose you. I can't raise Zoe on my own."

Miranda sobbed, "NO!"

Michael nodded. "The votes have been cast Miranda."

"You can't do this!"

"I'm afraid we can," Michael said. He walked closer, which caused her to draw away. "What is the best way?"

"A normal abortion could cause problems for Miranda," Jonathan said, his eyes calculating as he watched her draw herself away from everyone. "I would say…turn her back"

"Please! Please, don't do this," Miranda begged. "Don't kill my child!"

"Mick, will you?" Michael asked.

Miranda's large eyes turned towards him. They begged him for mercy, not on her but on their child. He circled the couch. "I'm sorry, Miranda." Disbelief shined in her eyes as his vampire features took over and he reached for her.

"Mick, NO!" Miranda's human arms were little defense, as Micheal grabbed her thin arms and held them in a useless position as Mick went for her jugular vein. As he bite down, she whimpered, something that sounded vaguely like a prayer.

The vampire's watched him closely, some feeling sad, some merely feeling sorry for the woman. Aubrey couldn't watch and turned, barring her face in Josef's chest. Josef could feel her body as the sobs racked her thin frame. He felt sick.

At the last second, Mick pulled back. Miranda was limp in his arms. Tears pricked his eyes as he slit his wrist, dripping the blood down Miranda's throat. Josef walked forward, taking the still shaking Aubrey with him. He slit his wrist, dropping a few drops into Miranda's mouth, whispering, "For control."

It took only moments before Miranda's eyes snapped open. They were silver. A moment later she was up and on the far side of the room. The other vampire's could feel the waves of pain, hurt and sorrow pouring off the re-turn.

"How could you!" Her voice rang loud and cold. "How could you make such a decision so coldly?" Shaking, she fled the room.

"What have we done?" Aubrey whispered.

"Saved her life," Michael offered.

"And created an enemy," Josef whispered. "She'll never forgive this".

"She will with time," Jean-Claude said.

"You don't know Miranda," Mick whispered. "She could hate us forever."

"Even you?" Michael asked.

"Especially me," Mick said, he looked down at his hands. "I promised I'd never hurt her again."

* * *

_I know; I know...REVIEW! _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Miranda felt more free as she walked the dark streets. Her anger boiled. _How dare they? What right did they have to decide this for her?_ Miranda knew that what had just taken place was called a vampire council. They made many decision of what happened in vampire affairs and they, for her sake, had made a decision. She placed a hand to her flat stomach, feeling the tears falling again.

Where would she go, was the first question on her mind. She cried. She couldn't go home, Mick would be there. She thought as she walked. Slowly, she found herself at Beth's apartment. Going up she rang the bell.

Beth answered the door. She looked groggy. "Miranda? What's wrong?"

"I need Zoe," Miranda whispered.

"She's sleeping."

"Beth, I need my daughter."

Beth reached for her. "Miranda."

Miranda batted her hand away. "Please, Beth. Just give me my daughter."

Beth nodded, allowing Miranda into the apartment. Miranda scooped up Zoe's bag then knelt beside Zoe, who was asleep on the couch.

"Miranda, you're cold. What happened?"

"Ask Mick when he comes for her."

"What?"

"Tell him, 'I can't stay here'."

"Miranda, what the hell is going on?"

Miranda turned, her eyes and teeth flashing. Beth gasped. "I was turned back. By them. I can't stay here. Not after that."

"Why would they do that?"

"Another thing to ask him." Miranda scooped the child, effortlessly into her arms.

"Where are you taking her?"

"I don't know where we're going yet."

Beth picked up the blanket she had laid over Zoe. "So she doesn't get cold."

"Thank you." Miranda was gone before Beth could respond. She ran to her phone.

Mick slammed his fist into the wall, cause the vampires to turn to him. "She's taken Zoe. She's running."

* * *

"What?" Aubrey stepped forward.

"Miranda just showed up at Beth's. She took Zoe and left. Beth was told to tell me, 'She can't stay here.'" He punched the wall again. "Now my child is dead. My wife is gone and my other daughter is with my wife."

"Mick, she'll come around," Jonathan whispered.

"You think so," Mick yelled, advancing. "This was your fault."

"We could point the finger at you as well, Mick," Michael whispered, effectively freezing the advancing vampire in his tracks. "You got her pregnant and you turned her. But the blame game will not help anyone. Not you and not her." He adjusted his coat. "I suggest, you go after her."

"I don't know where'd she go." Mick looked at Aubrey.

Aubrey looked surprised for a moment then thought. "If Miranda thought she had no where to go and needed somewhere to hide…she'd go to our old house."

"What?" Mick looked confused.

"The house Miranda grew up in," Aubrey offered. "She says she keeps it as a reminder of the past." She took a moment then recited an address.

Mick was gone before anyone else could offer advice.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen **

"Miranda!" Mick walked into the kitchen, looking over the dusty furniture. Most of it probably hadn't been used since Miranda was young. He rounds the corner, coming to stairs. Taking them two at a time, he flew up the stairs. "Miranda."

"If you can't leave me alone, the least you could do is to not wake Zoe," a sharp voice snapped for the darkness near the end of the hall.

To his left, in a child's bedroom, lay Zoe, still sound asleep in the bed. Mick could just make out Miranda's shape in the pitch blackness in the room at the end of the hall. She was hiding in the dark.

Mick first walked into the room his daughter lay in. He knelt, kissing her cheek gently. He never realized how much she had made him happy. Standing, he shut the door behind him before he headed down the hall toward Miranda.

She had disappeared from sight but Mick knew she'd never leave her daughter. "Miranda, talk to me."

"I don't want to talk," Miranda's voice snapped. He knew she was somewhere in the dark but he couldn't identify where. "You didn't seem to want to talk either."

"Miranda, I couldn't let you die," Mick walked slowly into the room. "Not even for our child."

"Just leave, Mick," Miranda appeared a few feet in front of him. "Get out and never come back."

"I can't leave you," He pointed over his shoulder. "I can't leave her."

Miranda flew at him, punching, kicking and biting. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" She refused to be gentle. She attacked with all that was in her.

The only thing that saved Mick was the fact that he was a good forty years older than her. He managed to stop most of the worst blows. He knew she needed to let this out. Soon enough she would be worn out and easier to reason with.

Sure enough a few minutes later, both vampires were sitting on the floor in silence expect for her sobs. Mick was sitting cross-legged with Miranda curled in his lap. Her hands clutched his shirt while she sobbed into his neck. Mick held her as tight as he could, as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry," became Mick's mantra as he rocked her. "I'm sorry, Miranda. I'm so sorry." He wished he could have taken the pain back. He wished he could have saved her another way. But deep within he knew this was the only way for them. It was the only chance she had.

About dawn, Mick felt her finally stop. "Can we take her home, Miranda?"

Miranda didn't respond. He looked down to find her asleep. He carried her to Zoe's room. Zoe was sitting quietly on the bed with her bag next to her.

"I heard mommy crying," Zoe whispered. "So I decided to wait here till you or mommy came to get me."

"We're going home now, Zoe," Mick said, nodding that she could come with him. They went down stairs to his car. He slipped Miranda into the passenger seat while Zoe climbed into the back. She buckled up on her own.

"What's wrong with Mommy?" Zoe asked, as Mick climbed into the car and started it.

"She's just upset about something," Mick said, turning onto the highway. "It's nothing you did."

"Oh," Zoe said. "Do I have to go to school today?"

"No," Mick shook his head. "Not today." As drove he thought, "In fact, how would like to spend the day with Uncle Josef?"

"YAY!" Zoe began to bounce in her seat.

Mick smiled, grabbing his phone. "Josef," he said, listening as the phone dialed.

One ring and Josef said, "Did you find them?"

"Yes," Mick said, glancing at his wife who was still unconscious in the passenger seat. "Can you watch Zoe for the day?"

Josef didn't even think about it. "I'm at the office, meet me and I'll take the girl."

"Miranda's out cold," Mick added, glancing at her.

"I'll meet you by the curb," Josef said. "You need to work this out."

Mick sighed. "I only hope we can."

"Anything's possible, buddy," Josef said, a smile obvious on his lips.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon," Mick hung up.

"Daddy, is Mommy alright?" Zoe sounded worried.

"Mommy's fine, baby girl," Mick said, smiling at her in the rearview mirror. "She's just tired."

"Why did Mommy take me to that house? Why was she crying?"

"Mommy was just upset," Mick reached on hand back to Zoe, and patted her knee. "But it'll be fine. I promise."

* * *

Zoe nodded and the drive turned silent. Mick kept checking Miranda but she appeared to be down for the count. He pulled up in front of Konstan Industries surprised to find the owner and CEO pacing the sidewalk.

Josef rushed to the car, as Mick pulled up next to the curb. He looked first at Miranda, still unconscious in the front seat then at Zoe, who waved happily. "Call me, when you want her back," Josef put on a smile for Zoe as he opened her door.

He spread his arms wide, "Come here, girly."

Zoe scrambled out of the car and into Josef's arms, who picked her up and shut the door at the same time. He held her on his hip. "Work it out, Mick" He gave Zoe a squeeze, which causes her to giggle. "I've got her. And she won't be going anywhere."

Josef's hidden meaning wasn't missed by Mick, who nodded. Josef wouldn't give the girl up without a serious fight and he may look weak but with 400 years on his side, next to no one could win against him. Including, Miranda, should she try to take the girl and run again. He would guard the girl with life, if for no other reason, than that Mick was his best friend.

Without another word, Josef turned and disappeared into his building with the girl. Mick looked at his wife then put the car in gear. He knew hell was to pay when she woke up and he only hoped the devil took credit cards.

* * *

_I'm SORRY! I know it's been forever. The last few months have been utter crap, in so many ways. I have been just waiting for the next thing, so I haven't been updating anything. Too appease you all, I will be updating with two chapters this time and I have set reminds for myself to update every MONDAY, WEDNESDAY and FRIDAY from now until the story is finished. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Mick carried Miranda upstairs without much work. Unsure what to do with her brought her to their room and laid her gently on the bed. He locked them in, then he laid down beside her.

Mick looked Miranda over. Her black hair was spread out around her head. Her skin looked as pale as it ever had. Her features were prefect. Her lips had just enough natural color to make Mick want to kiss her. His eyes traveled down to her stomach. It was flat as ever. He brought a hand over and let it rest on her abdomen.

Miranda's eyes flew open; her hand caught his wrist in an iron grip. Her eyes flew over to him. Two things were visible in his eyes; hurt and love. It was the weirdest combination he'd ever seen.

"I love you, Miranda," Mick whispered, reaching up with his free hand to brush her hair out of her face.

Miranda sighed, pain clear in her voice. "Mick, I begged you."

"You…Miranda, I couldn't let you die," Mick whispered. "I can't raise Zoe by myself. Let alone another one."

Miranda snuggled into his arms, as though trying to burrow under his skin, needing somewhere to hide. Mick kissed her head gently, hugging her close to his body.

"Tell me again," Miranda whispered. "Tell that you love me, again."

"I love you," Mick lifted her chin. "I love you with all that is within me."

Miranda watched him a moment then kissed him. He responded and they found themselves entangled in unrestrained love making.

* * *

Miranda woke with a start in the double wide freezer that she hadn't been in for what seemed like a very long while. She glanced next to her but found only a note lying next to a glass of blood. '_Had to go do some work. Will see you later. Zoe's getting dropped off around 8 pm but I hope to be back by then. All my love ~ Mick'_

Climbing out of bed, Miranda got dressed and downed the blood. She smiled at the note and stuck it in the back pocket of her jeans. She wandered the apartment. Pain still held onto her but she refused to let herself dwell in it.

Plopping on the couch, Miranda hugged the pillow and turned on the television.

After a long time, a knock drew Miranda from the coma that daytime television had put her in. Turning the annoying box off, she rose to answer the door. On the tiny screen by the door was Josef, holding a sleeping Zoe in his arms. "Open the door, Miranda, I know you're there."

Miranda opened the door. "You're early," Glancing at the wall, the clock read only 4pm.

"I know, I'm not here just to return Zoe," Josef pushed past her, rushing the unconscious girl upstairs to her bed before appearing next to Miranda again. "I came to talk to you." _Without Mick's interference, _was left unsaid.

Miranda shut the door. "I don't want to talk," she whispered, crossing her arms.

Josef watched her. "Miranda…"

"Don't, I'm begging, Josef," Miranda flopped into Mick's favorite chair and curled up, her chin rested on her knees. "I just want to forget this whole thing ever happened"

"Ignoring it may not be what you should do about this, Miranda."

"I can't think on it, Josef," Miranda closed her eyes tight, feeling him walking up behind her. "I can't!"

Josef reached out, taking Miranda's shoulders in his skilled fingers, soothing her stressed muscles. "I'm sorry, doll."

Miranda began to cry, her whole frame shaking. "I wanted that baby so bad, Josef. I wanted to be normal."

"Why?" Josef asked, in a whisper, still rubbing her neck. "Or are you really Mick's twin in every way?"

Miranda chuckled, her head still on her knees. "I never hated what I was till I had the chance to have a family."

"You have a family, Miranda." Josef appeared in front of her, his hands on her knees, causing her to lift her head to look at him. "You have a husband and a daughter. You have what most people dream about. You have all the normal things of life but all the joys of immortality. You never have worry about aging. You'll always be perfect."

Miranda snorted. "Perfect? What is perfect, Josef?"

Josef tapped his fist under her chin. "Don't be down, pumpkin. Besides, if you really want a baby, adopt."

She half smiled at him as another knock sounded on the door.

Putting her hand on Josef's shoulder, Miranda rose to her feet and went to the door. A short, grey haired woman stood at the door. She held a file in her hand. She knocked again as Miranda pulled the door open. "Mrs. St. John?"

"Miranda, please," Miranda said, feeling Josef approach behind her. "You are?"

"I'm Janice Smith, with child services. I'm here to check on Zoe, and to finalize the papers." She looked past Miranda. "Mr. St. John?"

Miranda cracked a smile. "No, this is our family friend-"

"Josef Konstan, ma'am," Josef said, smoothly, holding out his hand.

"The 'Josef Konstan'" The woman said, her eyes widening, as she returned his handshake.

Miranda chuckled, "Why don't you come in? I'll go get Zoe."

Ms. Smith walked in as Miranda shut the door and headed upstairs. Zoe was out cold, when Miranda began to stoke her cheek. Pretty baby blue eyes opened, "You're cold again, mommy."

Miranda nodded. "I know, baby girl."

"Does that mean you're normal again?" Zoe asked, sitting up.

Miranda nodded again. "Yeah, back to normal."

"But the baby died, didn't she?"

"How did you know that, baby?"

"You got sick and then were warm when you had the baby inside" Zoe said. "When you're cold you aren't sick but the baby can't be cold."

"You are very smart," Miranda whispered.

Zoe beamed. "I know."

"Come on, a lady from social services wants to talk to you," Miranda said, holding out a hand to Zoe.

Zoe frowned. "Do they want to take me away?"

Miranda knelt, at Zoe's level. "Mick and I would never let that happen to you, baby girl."

Zoe began to sob. "Then why is she here?"

"She wants to make you an official St. John, baby," Miranda lifted the tiny girl into her arms, and headed downstairs.

Ms. Smith and Josef were sitting together on the couch. Ms. Smith smiled at Zoe. "You must be, Ms. Zoe"

Zoe nodded, as Miranda set her down and sat down in Mick's chair. Zoe stood right next to Miranda's shoulder.

Ms. Smith turned to Miranda. "Is there anywhere Zoe and I can speak for a few minutes?"

Miranda nodded, "Yes, of course." She led the little girl and Ms. Smith to Mick's office. "I'll be in the living room."

Josef took Miranda's shaking hard as she leaned her head against the wall. "Is there anything that they could say to take her, Josef?"

"No, you crazy woman," Josef said, giving her hand a squeeze.

Ten long minutes pasted before Zoe and Ms. Smith returned from the office. Zoe looked tired, and rushed to Miranda, hugging both Josef and Miranda closed as could at the same time. Both adults shared a look before looking to Ms. Smith.

"I think that's we all need," Ms. Smith set a piece of paper on the counter, it was the adopt certificate. Miranda walked closer. Adoptive father, Adoptive mother, both were blank, along with the two witness lines.

Mick walked in the front door as Miranda just stared at the page. Ms. Smith smiled. "Mr. St. John?"

Mick looked between them all, as he said, "Yes."

"I have the finalization papers for you to sign," Ms. Smith smiled, again. She waved at the paper that Miranda was still staring at.

Walking over, Mick leaned over Miranda's shoulder to kiss her cheek. He whispered, vampire low in her ear, "You alright?"

Miranda nodded, her fingers stroking the paper in front of her.

"All you have to do is sign," Ms. Smith said, holding out a pen to Miranda's hand. Miranda took it and signed her name with a flourish. Mick took the pen, and signed his name before turning to Josef who was leaning against the counter. Josef smiled, signing his name with a few quick flicks of his wrist. Ms. Smith was the last to sign. "We'll file these and you'll get your copy in a few days. Congratulations." She went to the door and Mick followed closing the door behind her.

Miranda turned, scooping Zoe up in a rush. "You're mine!" Zoe giggled loudly, as Miranda tickled her.

Mick chuckled, wrapping his arms around them both. "And you're both mine."

"Don't I feel left out," Josef laughed, with a smile.

"Uncle Josef," Mick gave his oldest friend a playful punch in the shoulder.

Josef cracked a smile. "Yeah, now, if you'll excuse me, I must find Aunt Aubrey." His eyes twinkled.

* * *

_Having never actually deabt with the adoption process I ask that you forgive me for any mistakes you find. _

_SAME AS LAST CHAPTER - I'm SORRY! I know it's been forever. The last few months have been utter crap, in so many ways. I have been just waiting for the next thing, so I haven't been updating anything. Too appease you all, I will be updating with two chapters this time and I have set reminds for myself to update every MONDAY, WEDNESDAY and FRIDAY from now until the story is finished. _


	17. Chapter 17

_Next chapter - as promised._

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Miranda had settled back into vampire life quickly. She had to beg, plead, scream and whine but she finally got Mick to include her in his case of the child abductor. He had put the case off with all the craziness of Miranda's condition but with her back to normal, she had forced him to return to the case.

"Do you have any leads?" Miranda asked, appearing beside him as he sat at his office chair.

"No."

"Any new missing girls?" Miranda asked.

"Since we first learned about it, three more have been taken."

"Any bodies?"

"Not one," Mick said, turning to look at her.

Miranda was staring out the window. "That could be a good thing. Well, kinda."

"It could mean they're alive yes," Mick said, tugging on her arm. He pulled her down onto his lap.

"So, do you think we could go after this guy?"

Mick looked at her, cocking his head to the side. "Do you want to kill him, Miranda?"

"Is it wrong if I do?"

"It's not wrong to want to," Mick said, running his hand over her hair. "It is however wrong to actually do it."

"I want this guy to stop preying on children" Miranda sighed.

"I have an appointment to visit with the first little girl's mother," Mick said, "If you want to come."

Miranda smiled. "Of course."

"We have to go then," Mick said. "I'll call Josef and have him pick up Zoe here so she's not alone."

The drive took twenty minutes. The family lived in a quaint suburb. Miranda slipped her shades on as Mick opened her door for her. She smiled at him. "Aren't you sweet."

"I try," Mick said, shut the door behind her.

Miranda laughed, giving him a playfully shove as they walked to the door. He knocked. It took a moment before a small woman opened the door. She had blonde hair, pulled back in a messy pony tail. She looked rather ragged.

"Mrs. Marshall?" Mick asked, holding out his badge. "I'm Mick St. John. I called yesterday."

Mrs. Marshall nodded. "Yes, I remember."

"I hope you don't mind, I brought my wife along," Mick said, thinking they really needed to get her a PI license.

"No, it's fine," Mrs. Marshall said, opening the door more. "Please come in."

The two followed Mrs. Marshall into her living room. Mick sat on the loveseat, with Miranda next to him, their legs just touching. Mrs. Marshall sat across from them in one of the chairs. "What did you want to know?"

"Is there anything you could tell that the police haven't necessary release? Anything that could help us?" Mick asked.

Mrs. Marshall shrugged. "I don't know." She relayed all that she knew, but it gave them nothing new.

"Mrs. Marshall, may I take a look around?" Mick asked.

"No, go ahead," Mrs. Marshall said. She wiped her eyes, trying to stem the flow of tears.

"Where is your daughter's room?" Mick asked.

"Upstairs, last door on the right."

"Thank you," Mick ran up the stairs.

Miranda looked after him. She hoped he could scent something. "Where exactly was she taken?" Miranda asked, turning to look back at Mrs. Marshall.

"At the corner," Mrs. Marshall pointed vaguely and Miranda looked over her shoulder. "We were watching her. She made it to the corner and…" Mrs. Marshall was cut off by a new wave of tears.

"We will do our best to find your daughter," Miranda vowed.

"The police told us that she was probably dead," Mrs. Marshall cried. "Do you have any idea how that feels?"

Miranda nodded. "Some, yes."

"I can't stop thinking that some man has my baby."

"We'll find her," Miranda whispered.

Mrs. Marshall looked up. "You have children?"

Miranda nodded, hearing Mick coming down. "One daughter. She just turned seven."

"Christy would have been eight next month," Mrs. Marshall said, looking up as Mick came back into the room.

"I'm so sorry," Mick whispered.

"I pray you never feel this pain, Ms. St. John."

"Miranda, please," Miranda whispered.

"May I ask, what is her name?" Mrs. Marshall asked.

"Zoe," Mick said, grabbing Miranda's hand.

"Pretty name," Mrs. Marshall said.

"I hope we can help you," Mick said, pulling Miranda to her feet.

"Thank you," Mrs. Marshall walked them to the door.

They walked slowly to the car. "Could you find her scent?" Miranda asked, looking down at the corner.

Mick nodded. "Yeah, I would know it."

Miranda nodded; slowly she walked to the corner. Mick followed her confused. "Where are you going?"

"She was taken right here," Miranda whispered, kneeling down at the corner.

Mick looked down at her, his shadow falling over her. She turned, looking up at him, squinting. "Can you smell anything?"

"It vanishes," Mick said, knowing it would hurt Miranda but it was the truth.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Miranda looked around. "Where would you take a group of little girls?"

Mick watched her looked around. "I don't know. But you're assuming they're alive.

"I have too." Miranda looked up at him again. "It could have been Zoe."

Shuddering, Mick pulled her up. "We can't learn anything else from here, Miranda."

Miranda nodded, sliding her sunglasses on. "Drive down by the old factory park, will you, please?" They walked back to the car.

The car roared to life. "Why?" Mick pulled out onto the pleasant street.

"I just have a feeling."

"Your feelings are dangerous," Mick joked. Miranda gave his shoulder a playful swat.

The drive was quiet. Mick was glad it was nearly sunset. The sun was taking a toll on him. He parked outside the abandoned factory. Miranda climbed out.

"Where are you going?" Mick called, chasing after her as she went down a narrow path between two buildings.

"Do you smell that?" Miranda asked.

"What?" Mick nearly asked but then stopped. He took a deep whiff. "Fresh blood."

Miranda nodded. She found the door. It was locked. "Pick it or smash it in?"

"I'd like to pick it, we don't know what's on the other side or whether or not it would want to hurt us," Mick knelt, pulling out his tools.

Looking up, Miranda said, "I'll be right back." She leapt.

Mick would have demanded she stay there but he didn't get a chance. He finished with the lock and leaned against the wall, waiting.

Miranda landed on the roof, quietly. She crept the window. After a quick wipe down, she saw inside. A dog run was in the center of the room. Inside was clearly a large group of little girls. Three men could also be seen. Clearly thugs. They were playing some game about three feet from the cage.

Some of the girls were crying, while others appeared to be sleeping, and other just shivered. One of girls must have said something because one of the men appeared to yell something and kick the cage.

Her temper rising, Miranda jumped back down to Mick. He didn't need to ask if they had found them. The look of fury was evidence of that. He opened the door, allowing her to go in. She rushed in silently. He followed her, shutting the door silently.

They crept towards the group, not letting themselves be heard or seen.

"When are the buyers coming?" one of the men asked.

"Some time tonight," another responded.

"They demanded the girls be delivered after dark," the third said.

"Any idea why they want them?" the first asked.

"Not our job to ask that," the second responded, sharply. "We just collect them."

Miranda jerked as thought to get them but Mick held her down. "Wait," he said.

"For what?" Miranda growled.

"I'll lead them out," Mick said. "You get the girls out of here."

"Where do I take them?" Miranda asked.

"Just get them away from here and hide them." Mick leaned forward, kissing her lips. "Call the police when you can."

Miranda nodded, kissing him back. "Be careful."

"You too," Mick crept away.

Miranda waited. She didn't have to sit there long, before Mick caused a big noise. Miranda couldn't put her finger on the cause and prayed he hadn't damaged the car. She watched as the three men stood, looking at each other.

"What was that?" One asked.

"I don't know," another responded.

"Go check it out," the third growled.

"You go," the first snapped.

"We'll all go," the second said. "They're not going anywhere."

Miranda waited till the three had trooped out of the room before she bolted for the cage. The girls seemed shocked to see her. "Come on, we're getting you out of here."

The girls stood, shaking those who had been asleep. "Katie's got a broken leg," one of the little girls said, pointing to a tiny little Asian girl in the corner.

Miranda stepped into the cage, scooping the girl up. "We need to move." The crowd of little girls followed Miranda as she lead them out a second door on the far side of the building. Debating, she decided it would be safe to get the girls into the woods. They would have less chance of being found. It was twilight, which would help keep them from being seen.

In total the group was about a dozen. It was a bit more than the papers had said. She wondered where the extra girls had come from. Once they were in the woods, safely hidden, Miranda set Katie down and brought the group together. She instructed them to stay close.

Pulling out her phone, she dialed the police.

"I wouldn't do that, Miranda," a voice said, she whipped around as someone hit her phone. It flew through the air and was caught by one of the three men standing behind her.

* * *

_**News** - I have recently started a prequel for this series. Not sure when it'll be done. I figure I'll start posting it then. Keep an eye out for it. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Jean-Claude," Miranda whispered, taking a step back, putting herself between the girls and the vampires that were staring them down.

"What are you doing, involved in this?" Jean-Claude asked.

"What do you want with these little girls?" Miranda held her voice steady though she didn't feel so inwardly.

"What's it to you?" another spoke.

"Now, Augustine, don't be rude," Jean-Claude said, turning back to Miranda. "Forgive him, he has no manners. If you'll come with us, Miranda, we'll show you."

"And if I don't?"

The last member of the group, the one holding Miranda's phone, crushed it. Miranda gasped, taking a step back. She really didn't like this predicament.

"You have my word, I will not harm you or the children."

"Jean-Claude, of the three of you, I am least worried about you," Miranda could feel the girls huddling behind her.

"I swear, you will not be harmed," Jean-Claude said. "None of you. Just come with us."

Miranda glanced at the girls. They were scared. "Alright," Miranda knelt, picking Katie up again.

"Where is your husband?" Jean-Claude as he lead them back toward the factories. A large van was waiting. It hadn't been there before. Miranda looked around.

"I assume you did not come alone?" Jean-Claude pressed, he reached for her arm but Miranda pulled away. "I mean you no harm." When Miranda didn't respond, he sighed. "Women. Magnus, get the door."

The third vampire opened the van's side door. "Get in," Augustine ordered the girls. They stayed froze beside Miranda. "GET IN!" They jumped, huddling together more.

"Stop it!" Miranda growled, sliding Katie into the van. She climbed in, holding out her hands to help the other girls in. They all huddled into the back, sitting as close together as they could. Miranda sat beside them, stroking Katie's hair in a soothing manner.

Jean-Claude climbed in the back with them while the other two went in front. The girls shuddered as the door shut. Jean-Claude watched Miranda stroking the girls, trying to sooth them slightly like one would a frightened puppy. "Still angry over your empty womb, Miranda?"

Miranda glared. "I have come to grips with what happened. I am neither happy nor acceptant of what happened to me but I am happy with my life. I love my family."

"Yes, that's right," Jean-Claude smiled. "You have a daughter. What's her name? She's six, seven?"

"Zoe," Miranda ground out.

"Yes, Zoe," Jean-Claude smiled. "You never did answer me, though, Miranda, dear. Where is Mick?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Zoe got off the bus and was surprised to see Josef waiting for her on the curb in front of the apartment. "Uncle Josef?" Zoe said.

"Your daddy called me and asked me to pick you up," Josef said, lifting the girl from the ground, starting for his car.

"Why?"

"He was running late with work."

Zoe nodded. She dug through her backpack for her cell phone. She hit the third button. It rang three times. '_You've reached Mick St. John, please leave a message after the beep.'_

"Want to stop for ice cream?" Josef asked, noticing her frown.

"Daddy, didn't answer."

"He's busy, sweetheart," Josef said. "He would answer if he could. Let's get some ice cream and then we'll call your daddy again okay?"

Zoe nodded. Josef drove down to the water front. He didn't like being out of his freeze before sunset but he wouldn't leave Zoe when his best friend needed him to watch her. They pulled into the last free parking spot.

Josef took Zoe's hand as she skipped along to the ice cream shop. He held the door for her and she rushed to get in a line. A pretty clerk was taking orders and she didn't miss Josef's arrival. When it came to be their turn, she was all charm. "Can I help you?" she smiled sweetly.

Zoe pointed to the blue moon ice cream. Josef nodded.

"No ice cream for you?" The clerk asked.

"No, thank you," Josef said, flashing her the Kostan smile.

The clerk blushed, getting Zoe her cone. Josef paid and then shooed Zoe to the farthest booth in the place. She climbed in on one side and Josef sat on the other.

"Are we going to try daddy again?" Zoe asked, between licks.

Josef nodded, pulling out his cell. As he pulled it out, it began to ring, reading Mick St. John. "Hey, buddy; we were just about to call you." Josef stopped smiling. "Whoa, buddy, slow down."

_"Miranda's been taken,"_ Mick growled. _"We went the girl's family's home. Miranda thought the kidnappers might be using the old factories as a hiding place so she told me to drive there. We found the girls. Miranda was to get them out but when I got done playing distraction and went to find her, they was leading her and all the girls to a van."_

"Where are you now?" Josef whispered, turning away from Zoe.

"_I'm following them._" Mick cursed under his breath. "_Tell me you have Zoe."_

"Yeah, I was a tad late but so was her bus," Josef said.

_"Keep her close, Josef_," Mick said.

"Why?"

_"It's Jean-Claude,"_ Mick said. "_He has Miranda."_

* * *

_Tiny chapter...  
_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Mick was shaking. He hadn't felt such fear, not even when Beth was taken from him. He loved her but this was Miranda; this was his wife! He couldn't lose her.

The van stopped in the bottom level of a parking garage. Mick parked one level up but still where he was close enough to watch them. For a long moment, nothing happened. Then the side door opened and Jean-Claude climbed out. Miranda followed, still carrying the girl, who Mick guessed was injured. After them, came the crowd of girls. They huddle together, following Miranda like chicks follow their mother. The last two vampires took up the rear, driving the girls forward with just their presence.

Silently, Mick climbed out of his car and crept down along the railing, watching.

"Why don't you just join us, Mick?" Jean-Claude called, not even slowly his pace.

Mick froze; as did Miranda, who turned, clearly looking for him. At this, Jean-Claude stopped, pivoting on his heel and pointing to the railing. "No point pretending, Mick."

Unable to deny it, Mick jumped down from his hiding place and walked slowly towards them.

Jean-Claude smiled, walking closer to Miranda, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I wondered how long you would take to come to get her back."

"Mick," Miranda whispered. When Mick was only a few feet away, she pulled away and rushed to him. Jean-Claude allowed it for two reasons. 1) The two vampires were not old enough to be able to out run the other three and 2) Miranda wouldn't leave the girls alone with them.

Mick wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging her gently, looking down at the girl in her arms. The girl was pale. Her ankle was wrapped in a dirty scrap of clothing that had obviously been used as a bandage. Mick pulled his jacket off, handing it over to two of Miranda's little flock who were only wearing thin dresses. The two girls huddled together, sharing the coat.

Miranda helped Mick rip his sleeve. She held the girl tight, petting her hair as Mick pulled the old makeshift bandage off; replacing it.

Jean-Claude watched closely. "You two are really humanitarians."

"Mind if I ask how she got like this?" Mick asked, tying the scrap from his sleeve tightly around the girl's wound.

"She tried to run," Magnus growled. "I made it so she couldn't run."

"More like you made it so she'll never walk again if we don't set this soon and get it in a cast," Miranda growled.

"She'll be fine," Jean-Claude said. "Let's go." He turned leading to the industrial elevator. Mick and Miranda exchanged at look before Mick nodded, shooing Miranda and her flock after Jean-Claude. Mick took up a place between the girls and the two tailing vampires.

The girls all held hands, with the closest girl wrapping her arm through Miranda's. While they stood in the elevator the last little girl, Christy Marshall, held her hand out to Mick, who took it and gave a gently, reassuring squeeze.

Jean-Claude lead the group up to the very top floor of the build and then lead down a narrow, crème colored hall. The door at the end of the hall was steel. Jean-Claude pushed it open and sent the girls inside, with Miranda leading and Mick bringing up the rear. The doors slammed shut behind them. "We'll deal with you all after we've talked to Michael."

Mick cursed, for which Miranda smacked his arm. "I knew Michael was not to be trusted. I told Josef! I told him!"

Miranda soothed his arm, "Calm down, you're scaring the girls." She sat down on the floor, holding Katie's head in her lap. Mick sat beside her, letting Miranda rest her head on his shoulder. Mick held Miranda with one arm and held Christy's hand with his other. The girls curled in, sitting and leaning on each other or the two adults.

Mick and Miranda looked around the room. It was pretty much empty. It was a large room with sky blue painted walls and a white ceiling. The floor was concrete, and cold. The only furniture was a chair in the far corner. No doors or windows, expected for one window in the ceiling and the door they came through. Looking up, Mick sighed. The window had nothing to grab onto. Even though he could probably reach the sky light with a jump, he wouldn't be able to grab anything and the glass was probably bullet proof if not stronger.

Hours seemed to pass before the door opened again. In walked, Michael. "Hello, my friends."

"I knew you weren't to be trusted! I knew it!" Mick growled, trying to rise slightly. Miranda pressed him down, her head still on his shoulder.

"I fear you probably were right," Michael smiled, sadly.

Miranda looked up at him. "What is your plan for these girls?"

"Mrs. St. John," Michael said, ignoring her question. "You appear to have taken to our disposition quite well."

"20 years of practice," Miranda allowed. "You ignored my question, Lord Ruthven."

"That I did, my dear," Michael smiled. He held his hand out to her. "Come, I would love to walk and talk with you."

Miranda looked at Mick, who nodded, with a half-shrug. He didn't like the idea but she might have a chance to get out. He leaned over and took the sleeping Katie from her arms. She stood and took Michael's hand. He tugged her out of the room.

The girls who had been silent up till this point whimpered almost in unison. "She left us."

"She would never do that," Mick whispered. "She will get them to let you go."

"How will she do that?" Christy asked. Mick looked at her, honestly not knowing what to tell her.

* * *

_I'm going out of town but I should be back in time to update on Wednesday. If not, the next chapter will be up on Thursday at the latest. _


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Michael lead Miranda down a few winding halls, which she memorized. He waved her into a room, which turned out to be an office, before shutting the door behind them.

"What are you planning do with these girls?" Miranda asked, not wasting any time.

Michael sighed, "You are persistent."

"I know," Miranda growled. "You're answer, sir?"

"Sir?" Michael walked towards her. "I like that."

"Do not touch me," Miranda growled, when she felt he had gotten too close.

Michael pulled his hands back, holding them up. "No intention," He stuck his hands in his pants pockets. "Please, my dear, calm down."

Miranda took an unneeded breath. "I am as calm as I can be, now if you would stop stalling-"

"They are donors," Michael walked around his desk, to sit in the leather office chair. Miranda turned with him, keeping him in her sight at all times. "I believe Josef calls them Freshies."

"They're children," Miranda sounded offended. "You can't abduct children and use them as food. Willing adults, I can understand. But children! You can't do this."

"Miranda, you do not understand this world."

"You don't understand what it's like to fear what has happened to your child!" Miranda growled, slamming her hands on the desk. "You don't understand what you're doing to them! To their families!"

Michael leaned back in his chair, watching her. "You are hellfire, my dear. You really care about them. You know next to nothing about any of them but you really do care."

Miranda scoffed, looking away in anger. "You don't understand. Nor, do you care!"

"What would you have me do, darling? Return them to their homes?"

"YES!"

"After all they've seen?"

"They're too young to know what they've seen" Miranda leaned against the desk, clearly imploring. "Let them go, no one needs to know you were involved. I beg you."

"Is it true you helped kill Alec Konstan?" Michael asked, watching Miranda stand back up strait.

"He had my sister," Miranda hissed.

"I'll take that as a yes," Michael stood. "You want me to let them go?" Miranda nodded. "What will you do if we don't?"

"I don't know," Miranda groaned, turning her back to him. "Please."

"I will release these girls," Michael said, standing. "If you promise me something."

"What?" Miranda asked, turning back.

"Kill someone for me."

"Who?"

"No one you know."

"Who?" Miranda growled, not liking his refusal to answer.

"Armando de la Gardie" Michael said, holding out file.

Miranda took the file. "Why?"

"Kill or be killed, Miranda," Michael stood. "Law of the jungle."

"Then why not do it yourself?"

"I think you are more than capable of doing such a little thing."

Miranda felt as though she was making a deal with the devil, but she held out her hand. "Deal."

Michael smiled. "You may leave."

"I can take the girls?"

"Yes," Michael said, "But if you let me down the first to suffer will be your daughter."

* * *

_I hope everyone can forgive me for updating late. I know I said I would update everything by Thursday at the latest but life got away from. Got home later than I expected Wednesday. Went out with mom and just too turned to be do it Wednesday by the time I got home. Thursday I spent the day papering the town with applications and resumes as I am kinda-sorta unemployed at the moment. By the time I got home it was almost midnight and I was just too damned tired to bring myself to attempt checking over the chapters for posting. Anyways, forgive me. I'll get back to regular updates now. And I give you two chapters as an attempt at appeasement. _


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Miranda stood for a moment, then bolted. She rushed through the halls to the steel doors. She pulled them open, though they groaned in protest. Mick stood, surprised to see her. "We can go," Miranda said.

Mick looked even more confused. "We can?"

"I'll explain later," Miranda woke the girls up. "We have to get them home."

The girls followed Mick and Miranda to the elevator. Magnus stood there, growling. Miranda lifted her chin, baring her teeth to him. He took a step towards Miranda but Mick was suddenly in the way. "Don't," Mick warned.

Miranda shooed the girls into the elevator before stepping in. She tugged Mick slowly as the door closed. He turned on her the moment they were in the elevator. "Why is he letting them go?"

"I'll tell you as soon as I can," She whispered. "Do you have your cell?"

Mick nodded, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. "Dare I ask, what happened yours?"

"Magnus crushed it," Miranda lifted Katie up. "Any idea where we are?"

"Yeah," Mick said, holding out his phone showing a map. "The hospital is only a few blocks down"

"We'll walk them there and then call the police," Miranda said. She shifted Katie higher in her arms. "How you doing, sweetie?"

Katie lifted her head off Miranda's shoulder. "Thank you."

Miranda nodded, stroking her cheek.

The elevator stopped at the bottom level of the parking lot. Miranda told the girls not to move, that they would be right back. They needed to make sure it safe. Mick followed her. Once they were out of sight, Miranda turned to Mick. "Cut my cheek," she whispered.

Mick looked shocked. "What?"

"Hit me," Miranda growled. He pulled his hand up level with her cheek.

Mick shook his head, pulling away. "Why?"

"We need to look like captives. Like them. Hit me!"

"No," Mick growled.

Miranda growled. She attacked Mick, scratching his cheek and splitting his lip. His vampire reaction sent her flying into the wall. She groaned, standing up. "Hit me," Mick groaned but hit Miranda across the cheek, she pale skin discolored perfectly, a few red lines of blood appeared over the bruise.

Miranda flinched. "Perfect," She took off back to the girls, clearly in pain for hitting the wall. Mick touched his lip, following her. Pulling a finger away he saw blood.

The walk was short but the girls where all shivering by the time they got to the hospital. Mick carried Katie. The hospital personal jumped to action as they walked in the emergency entrance. She limped in pain, "I'm Miranda St. John. My husband is a private investigator. We stumbled across these girls."

The scurry to get the girls into rooms and checked out them all out. Someone must have called the police because Mick didn't get a chance, since he first called Josef, but they appeared anyway. A nurse can just finished checking both Mick and Miranda over when Lt. Davis walked over. "Okay, explain this to me, St. John."

Miranda looked at Mick, who smiled at her. "You can tell this one," he said.

"We were interviewing the Marshall family and I had the idea of checking the old abandoned industrial park" Miranda explained. She explained how they had seen the girls and tried to get them out. "Those guys got a few punches off. I hit the wall and got a good one on my cheek. But we managed to knocked them out," She looked down, looking upset.

"It's alright," Lt. Davis said. "I understand it's hard. We've called the parents. They'll be here soon. I'm sure they'll want to thank you," He patted Miranda's shoulder again, before disappearing.

Miranda leaned over, tapping her finger over his lip, which for the next few hours would remain spilt if he didn't get a 'drink' soon. He grabbed her arm, pulling her closer, hissing in a low dangerous tone, "Don't you ever ask me to hit you again." She smiled, kissing his gently.

"MOMMY!" Zoe screamed, seeing her parents as she, Josef and Aubrey came rushing in the ER entrance. "DADDY!" She ran to them as Mick stood and Miranda knelt. The other girls were now sitting in chairs of the waiting room, waiting for their parents, watching the scene.

Josef walked over, hands in his pockets. Aubrey followed, looking more flustered than Josef. "You had me so scared!"

Miranda smiled as Zoe released her neck. She stood as Mick knelt to hug Zoe. "I'm sorry, Aubrey, but you should know, I'm not as breakable as I was." Mick stood, lifting Zoe up with him.

Aubrey looked down, clearly this was a subject that bothered her.

"Christy!" Mrs. Marshall screamed, as she and her husband appeared, followed by a few other couples. The reunions went on for quite a while, as parents and little girls were reunited.

The Marshall's were the first to approach. "Thank you so much," Mrs. Marshall said, hold her daughter her chest. "I don't know what to say. You told me you would and you did."

Miranda smiled. "You don't need to thank us." Zoe grabbed Miranda's arm.

"Mommy, you're bleeding," Zoe brushed her fingers against Miranda's cheek, pulling them away with a bit of blood on it.

Miranda smiled, grabbing Zoe's hand gently, "It's nothing, baby."

Zoe leaned her head on Mick's shoulder.

The Marshall's continued to give their thanks as other families came and did the same. Miranda and Mick tried to brush it off. Finally once everyone had left, Miranda sagged against Mick's side. He kissed her temple, shifting Zoe to the other side.

"So, can life return to normal now?" Josef asked, walking closer with Aubrey.

Miranda swallowed. "Actually, no."

* * *

_I hope everyone can forgive me for updating late. I know I said I would update everything by Thursday at the latest but life got away from. Got home later than I expected Wednesday. Went out with mom and just too turned to be do it Wednesday by the time I got home. Thursday I spent the day papering the town with applications and resumes as I am kinda-sorta unemployed at the moment. By the time I got home it was almost midnight and I was just too damned tired to bring myself to attempt checking over the chapters for posting. Anyways, forgive me. I'll get back to regular updates now. And I give you two chapters as an attempt at appeasement. _


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Aubrey, Mick and Josef all turned to look at her. Miranda swallowed again, lifting Zoe from Mick's lap and setting her onto the ground. "Sweet pea, could you go get a candy from the vending machine down the hall?" Zoe nodded, taking the dollar Mick handed to her while he waited for Miranda to explain why they couldn't return to their lives.

The moment Zoe was out of hearing range, Miranda whispered, "I made a deal with Michael to get them released." She held the file out, with Mick took and looked over.

"What deal?" Josef asked, through clenched teeth.

"To kill Armando de la Gardie," Miranda let her head fall into her hands.

"You made a deal to kill someone," Aubrey whispered, shock evident in her voice.

Miranda looked up. "What choice did have? Not only did they have those girls, who were going be forced into the life of a freshie at their ages with no choice in the matter, but they also had my husband!"

"We can't kill someone," Mick said, waving the file.

"He'll kill her," Miranda sobbed, her emotions breaking free. "He'll kill Zoe. If we don't kill this man, he will kill our Zoe."

The group gave a collective angry sigh. They all turned as Zoe reappeared, smiling. She had broken her Butterfinger candy bar into two pieces and held one out to Miranda. Miranda looked down at the innocent face of her daughter.

Zoe looked very sad, "Mommy, why are you crying? Please, stop crying. I don't like it when you cry." She wrapped her tiny arms around Miranda's thin frame.

Mick sighed. He didn't know what he would do. He didn't know who this man was or what he had done to piss of Lord Michael Ruthven. He wished he knew Armando de la Gardie was a worse man or something.

Miranda pulled Zoe up into her arms, squeezing her gently. Zoe held onto her mother tightly. "Mommy, what's wrong?"

Unable to speak, Miranda just held Zoe. The girl didn't understand, but she let her mother hold her and rock her. Within a few minutes Zoe fell asleep, safe her mother's arms.

Mick watched his wife, whose face was buried in their 'baby's' hair. He heard Zoe's breathing slow and steady, indicating that the girl had fallen asleep. Mick wrapped in arm around Miranda's shoulders. "Honey, let's go home. We'll worry about this there."

The group left. Aubrey and Josef followed them. Mick carried Zoe to bed while Josef, Aubrey and Miranda sat in the living room. The moment Mick appeared he looked at Miranda, who looked ashamed. "I didn't mean to agree to this but I didn't know what else to do at the time."

Josef looked at them. "Let me handle this."

Mick and Miranda looked at him. Aubrey gaped openly. "You'll do what?"

"I have many people who would be more than happy to take someone out for me. Four hundred years is a long time to collect favors and debts."

"If you have all these people why wouldn't you send someone to take out Alec," Aubrey growled.

Josef turned to face the woman who appeared to the only one who had an argument. "That was tad more sensitive of a case, if you remember correctly."

"He wants me to take care of this," Miranda whispered, curling up. Mick picked her up gently and set her in his lap, letting her head rest on his shoulder, while he pet the hair that fell down her back.

"We'll take care of this," Mick whispered, dropping a kiss onto his wife's hair.

Josef and Aubrey were glaring daggers at each other. Josef took a step toward Aubrey, glaring down at her. "You, human, do not tell me what to do."

Aubrey didn't back down, instead she glared right back. "You, vampire, don't scare me."

Shifting, allowing his vampire side to come forward. "I should."

Unable to stop herself, Aubrey shoved him. Josef, having given the vampire reign, slammed the tiny woman into the wall.

Miranda was up, hissed and attacking before Josef even had a chance to do anything more. Aubrey's eyes were wide as she watched the two vampires, attacking and ripping at each other.

"Aubrey, go upstairs," Mick growled, his own vampire side, coming to the surface.

Josef pulled his vampire side down, but Miranda was too angry to bother. Mick had to grab her around the waist and hold her down. Suddenly as her vampire side had come out, it vanished, leaving a small tearful woman, who slumped in her husband's arms.

"I didn't mean to…I just-I meant to stop her. I just meant to scare her," Josef said, taking a step towards the limp figure.

Miranda looked up. "Never touch my sister again."

Letting his head down, Josef nodded. "As you wish."

"I mean it, never, ever touch her again" Miranda said. "In any way."

Josef lifted his head. He wanted nothing to better to tell the girl to back off. Who was she to tell him…? "She's a human. The relationship was doomed before it beginning."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Aubrey curled up on her sister's bed. She didn't know what she thought or what her feelings were. She had never been as scared as when she watched Josef and Miranda go at it. She'd never seen her sister's vampire side.

The door behind her slowly began to open. "Bre?" Miranda whispered, behind her.

"Is Josef gone?" Aubrey whispered.

"If you want me to force him to be, he is," Miranda crawled up next to her sister. Aubrey turned and curled into her big sister's arms. Miranda rested her chin on her little sister's arm. It had been a long time since Miranda had comforted her little sister.

"No, I wanted to talk to him"

Miranda froze. "Aubrey, I don't want you two together. If he could lost control with just a shove…It's not safe."

Aubrey pulled away from her sister. "No, Miranda, don't! I understand that he's dangerous. I understand that we need to be careful, but Miranda, I love him."

* * *

Josef froze. He could hear them, from where he stood near the bottom the stairs. He had been heading to the kitchen when he heard Miranda and Aubrey talking. His ears we're still ringing from Aubrey's confession. "_Miranda, I love him_."

Mick didn't know what Josef had heard but the way he froze told that it must have been quite shocking. "What?"

"She loves me," Josef said it more like a question than an answer.

Miranda appeared at the top of the stairs. She walked down, looking about as shocked as Josef. "She-she needs to talk to you."

Mick looked between them. "What did I miss?"

Josef ignored him as he literally disappeared upstairs. Miranda walked much slower as she came down the stairs. Mick grabbed her arm, holding her steady as she sat down carefully on the steps. He plopped beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Aubrey is in love with him," Miranda whispered, rubbing her head slightly. "She won't stay away from him no matter how dangerous it may be."

"She loves him," Mick said, leaning against her. "You weren't much of a listener when you were human either."

* * *

_I know it's short. I think I'll update again over the weekend to make up for it. Sorry I'm late. I appreciate the understanding. _


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

The relationship between the St. John family and Josef/Aubrey was strained but only for short while. When Zoe demanded to see her Uncle Josef, Miranda broke down and consented to contact Josef about a visit. He was more than happy to have the family over for 'dinner' than night, much to Zoe's delight.

"Are you ready to go?" Mick called up the stairs as he leaned against the counter. Checking his watch, he wondered how late they were going to be.

"We're ready," Zoe said, from the top of the stairs.

Mick looked up and couldn't help but smile. They were twins, Miranda and Zoe. Both had their hair pulled up in single a ponytail, with blue jeans and blacks shirts that said, "Vegetarian Vampire" in green lettering on the front. "Where did you get those shirts?" He asked, as he noticed even their shoes matching, both being black thick soled flip-flops.

Zoe giggled. "We found them while we were shopping."

"We found a booth in the mall dedicated to vampires, because of the 'Twilight' craze going on." Miranda's eyes sparkled. "I just couldn't help myself and when Zoe saw that we could get matching one's, it was decided." She smiled, as she stood before her husband. "You don't like it?"

Mick smiled, leaning forward and pulling her into a hug, so he could whisper in her ear. "Josef'll get a kick out of it."

Zoe was pacing by the door. "Come on!"

"I bet he will," Miranda said, turning to the door. She opened it and allowed Zoe to rush past. The girl ran down the hall and hit the elevator buttons.

Mick grabbed Miranda's purse and Zoe's travel kit [a backpack filled with some games, coloring books and crayons] and followed them out the door.

The ride down to the car was silent, expect for the chuckles from the two vampires at the excitement from the ponytailed girl, who was literal jumping up and down with joy. Once everyone was buckled in, Mick drove them over to Josef's.

Things were clearly a tad off when the driveway that normally sporting a least a few cars that belonged to one freshie or another, was empty. "Strange," Miranda voiced, opening Zoe's door, while meeting Mick's eyes over the roof of the car.

Zoe was oblivious to the change and rushed for the door, forgetting about the doorbell and knocking with all her might. Mick and Miranda walked up together. As they neared the door, it opened but not to whom they expected. "Hello, child," Michael smiled down at her.

Zoe scrambled backwards and her parents came quickly to her. Mick scooped the child up and glared at the vampire before him. "What are you doing here?"

"We all had matters to discuss and I thought I would pop in to speak to Josef first, but then he said you all were coming." He smiled brightly waving them in.

* * *

Josef was leaning over a figure lying on the couch.

Mick led the way away from Michael, making sure to keep Zoe on his far side. Miranda followed her husband, half-watching Michael, and half-watching Josef.

Suddenly Josef straitened, and the prostrate figure was visible.

Aubrey was lying on the couch. She was still conscious, as Miranda had first guessed, but she looked a tad pale.

"Aunt Aubrey." Zoe cried. She squired for Mick to release her, which he reluctantly did. She rushed to her aunt who smiled and pulled her onto the couch to side next to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I think we can talk about that later, okay?" Aubrey said.

"Why don't you both go to the kitchen?" Josef said. "I'm sure there's some ice cream in the freezer." Aubrey took the hint and rising slowly she took her niece's hand and disappeared.

"What was so pressing you had to speak with us?" Miranda said when Josef had plopped onto the couch, where Aubrey had been sitting. Mick stood near the end of the couch, unconsciously putting himself between Michael and the door which the two humans had disappeared through.

Michael smiled as he sat down in the chair nearest the couch. He waved for her to sit. She didn't move until Josef grabbed her wrist, guiding her down beside him on the couch. Once she was seated and Mick had moved around the chair he had been standing behind to sit, Michael leaned back and crossed his legs at the ankles. "You did such a wonderful job with your last mission, Miranda, darling. However I do not recall telling you to get Josef to kill him for you."

"The job was done and you did not specify how it was to be done" Miranda crossed her arms.

With in incline of his head, Michael said, "True. Very true." He looked at Miranda with an appraising look that earned a growl from Mick.

"Down boy" Michael said, with a smirk. "I like woman who won't stake me in my bed."

"What do you want?" Mick asked, trying not to let his anger bring him to attack his elder.

"We were so friendly before you stumbled upon my business." Michael crossed his hands over his abdomen. "I want us to go back to that."

"That was before we knew you are killing little girls," Miranda growled, making Josef tighten his grip on her arm.

The blonde vampire sighed deeply. "You are so very maternal."

Miranda stood, pulling Josef up with her. She pointed a shaky finger at him. "And even if you hadn't tried to kill those girls, you led the mob that killed my child."

With a smirk, completely unfazed by her anger, Michael said, "First of all, it was to save your life. And Second," His eyes dropped to her abdomen. "It's not dead."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"Pardon?" Miranda whispered, her hands moving to cover her stomach.

"Can't you hear it, Mick?" Michael asked, his eyes moving to Mick, whose eyes were squeezed shut, his head cocked to the side as he put all his effort into listening.

Suddenly Mick was up, grabbing Miranda and twirling her around, holding her waist to listen again. "…It's heart-"

"It's beating," Josef whispered, just as shocked.

"He's alive?" Miranda whispered. She had never been one who liked a baby being referred to as an 'it'.

Michael smiled. "Yes. Apparently, he's not exactly human."

Mick stared at Miranda's stomach. It was as flat and tight as ever. No trace of the child that he could hear within. "How?"

"He adapted to survive." Michael shrugged. "Just as we all do."

"My baby's alive," The shock alone wore on Miranda enough to make her knees weak. She moved from Mick's grip to the couch, though he moved right behind her. Soon she was sitting with Josef on one side, nearer to Michael, and Mick on the other.

Michael remained silent for a long moment. "Miranda...as a gift," He stood, holding his hand out for hers. She hesitated for a moment but allowed him to take her hand. He bent, placing a chaste kiss along her knuckles. "I release you from my debt."

While Mick and Miranda didn't seem exceptionally pleased with this, Josef actually gave a relieved sigh.

"All I ask," Michael added, causing Josef to make a 'here-it-comes' face, "Is that you allow me to see the child, once he's born. I would like to be here for the birth but I will only ask to be allowed access to the child later."

Mick took this one before Miranda could. "Why?"

Michael smiled, looking at Mick before responding. "To see the miracle, of course." With that, the older vampire turned, leaving the three behind in silence.

Miranda curled her hands over her abdomen. "He's alive? It's not possible."

"Vampirism is a impossibility," Josef reminded her, stroking her arm gently, in the mostly friendly manner, before he rose. "I'm going to check on the girls." The unsaid ending to the his sentence being 'and I'm going to give you two a few minutes alone.'

As Josef's form retreated down the hall, and stairs towards the freshie kitchen where he had sent the two humans, Mick turned to Miranda. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Miranda looked at him, confused.

"I shouldn't have tried to act for you. I should have let you make up your own mind." Mick's head fell forward slightly, in shame.

Miranda cupped his chin in one hand. "You were afraid. You thought it was me or him." She stroked her stomach as she said him.

"You're convinced it's a boy?" Mick asked, placing his hand over hers, letting his thumb stroke her stomach gently.

She shrugged. "I don't know for sure…but he's not an 'it'. Even if he is a she, that doesn't make it okay to call him an 'it'. I'll stick him the male pronouns until I know for sure." She leaned forward, resting her head against his shoulder, trying to soak up his strength as the night's stressful beginning continued to drain her. "Besides," she added in a whisper, just below his ear. "You always wanted a baby boy."

"How do you know that?" Mick asked, wrapping his wife tightly in his arms.

"You told me once. A long time ago," Miranda heard movement on the stairs but she didn't care, staying completely still against Mick, who was equally as still.

"Mommy? Daddy, what's wrong?" Zoe's little voice called. She dashed across the room, quickly being absorbed into the hug.

"Nothing's wrong, Zoe," Miranda whispered, pulling Zoe as close as she could get her. "We just found out something about the baby."

"What did you find out about the baby?" Zoe eyes got big all of sudden, as a smile spread across her face. "Is he okay? Am I gonna be a big sister again?"

Mick nodded, and Zoe squealed in delight, hugging Miranda close again, her little ear pressed tight to Miranda's stomach, as if to hear something from within.

Josef came behind Aubrey, wrapping an arm around her waist. Aubrey sighed happily, leaning against him. "You know," Josef whispered, right in her ear. "You'll never have that…if you choose this…choose me."

Aubrey turned to face him. "Children are great, but I already have a niece, with another little one on the way for Miranda. I don't need ones of my own…besides," she circled his waist with her arms, hugging his as tight as she could. "I'll have you."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Miranda's tiny waist grew steadily but with her vampire equilibrium back in place, she was able to survive the rapid growth. Only the last week leading up to the birth, was she bedridden. Jonathan, after much apologies and groveling was finally been allowed to be Miranda's personal doctor again. She knew the decision had been made with what everyone had thought was her best interesting in heart, regardless of whether they were right or not.

"How are you?" Mick whispered, kissing Miranda's closed eyes. He was leaning over her, as she lay in their bed.

"Tired," she whispered, opening her eyes. "Where's Zoe?"

Mick crawled into the bed with her, leaning against the headboard, pulling her so she was sitting next to him with her head on his chest. She began to draw absentmindedly on his chest with her fingertip as he said, "Aubrey picked her up from school today and they, that is Zoe, Aubrey and Josef are going out to eat tonight."

"That's sweet," Miranda smiled, letting her eyes close again. One new side effect of the rapid progression of her pregnancy was her energy levels being amazing low. The last few days she slept while Mick was at work and Zoe was at school. When Mick picked Zoe up, and they got home, Mick would sit with Miranda, while Zoe did on her homework. Mick would make Zoe dinner and they all were lay together in the bed, watching the TV or reading. Bedtime stories and more sleeping usually followed.

The couple cuddled together, watching a movie when Miranda suddenly felt a strange feeling in her stomach. Looking down, she gasped, "Mick?"

He looked over, "Miranda?" Looking down, he noticed wetness slowly seeping through the covers. "Baby?"

She nodded, jerkily. "Call Jonathan!"

Mick moved rapidly. He was on the phone in moments. "Jonathan! It's happening!"

"Calm down, Mick," Jonathan sounds very calm. "Can you bring her to the hospital? I have things set aside."

"I think so," Mick said, grabbing Miranda's to-go bag.

"I'll be waiting. And Mick, it'll be fine."

Miranda was readying to move the moment Mick appeared back in the bedroom. "Can we move?"

"Yes," she said, breathless.

Carrying them both Miranda and her bag, Mick carried her down to the car. Moving as fast as he could, he made she sure was buckled and settling her bag in the back. Suddenly he was behind the wheel, and they were off.

"Obey the speed limit," she snapped suddenly, as he took a sharp corner way too fast. "They baby isn't coming just yet."

He just gave her look, before pulling them into the hospital bay. Jonathan was waiting, and they had Miranda into a wheel chair and into the hospital as fast as they could while appearing human.

"Call Josef," Miranda snapped, feeling her first really sharp contraction. "I want my Zoe!"

Jonathan got Miranda to her delivery room, while Mick called Josef and told him to bring Zoe by when they had finished dinner. Aubrey was beyond excited and assured they'd be there as soon as they could.

Mick appeared in the doorway as Jonathan finished checking Miranda over. "Darling, I don't want to make you really nervous but, you're body is not responding fast enough. The baby is ready but if you were to try a natural birth it could really harm you."

"What would you suggest?" Miranda's voice was shaky.

He smiled, taking her hand. "Honey, don't be scared. It's nothing serious. I just want to do a caesarian. With your vampire healing, you'll have no healing time at all."

She smiled, "Alright."

Jonathan looked at Mick. "Ready for this, Dad?"

Mick stared at Miranda, who smiled reassuringly. He nodded, "Yeah."

"Let's scrub up then."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

The operation was swift, and Miranda was quickly given fresh blood injections. Her stomach healed perfectly, looking like it had before. "My baby?" She whispered, as Jonathan injected a second blood filled syringe.

Mick appeared at her other side, holding a little sky blue bundle. "It's a boy," he whispered, looking at her.

She held out her arms, and Mick rested the tiny little bundle against him mother.

"I'm going to get some formula for him," Jonathan said, with a smile. "And check for Josef."

"He's beautiful," Miranda whispered, looking down at her baby. Mick slid onto the bed next to her. "Like his daddy."

"I think, he takes after his mother," Mick kissed the top of her head.

They sat together in silence, suddenly hearing movement coming nearer. Josef appeared first, followed by Zoe, Aubrey and Jonathan. They all smiled, but Jonathan was the first to speak. "I mixed a special formula for him."

"Him?" Aubrey and Josef said together.

"A brother?" Zoe squealed.

Mick nodded, holding out his arms for her. She ran to him, and he pulled her up, tucking her in between his body and Miranda's.

"Can I hold him?" Zoe asked, in an awed whisper.

Mick held put her in the right position and Miranda tucked the baby into Zoe's arms. "Support his head."

"Do you want to feed him?" Jonathan asked, holding out a bottle.

Zoe's grin got really wide as she nodded gleefully. Jonathan helped set her up to feed her baby brother.

"Think we have to tell Michael?" Mick asked, glancing around the room, before his eyes settled on his children.

"Most definitely," Miranda sighed, brushed her fingers against Zoe's temple, who was grinning like mad. "We can't afford an enemy like him."

"What are you going to name him?" Aubrey asked hoping to distract them.

Miranda looked up at Mick, crooking her finger at him. He leaned closer allowing her whispered vampire quiet in his ear. A very slight smile over his lips, as he nodded. "I like it."

They both turned to face the others and said together. "Jack Josef St. John."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty  
**

The letter was mailed the day Jack was brought home and for a week not a word was heard...

Miranda danced into the kitchen, Jack in her arms. She hummed, pausing at the fridge to read the note.

_Got a case. Will pick Zo but on the way home. Love you, Mick. _

"Daddy's should be getting sissy soon," Miranda cooed, at the baby in her arms. "What should we do till they get home?"

Jack started squeaking, beginning his newborn cries.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too." Cradling him on one arm, she started making a bottle. When she bounced and hummed to him, he stopped crying somewhat.

Just as she tested the milk on the inside of her wrist, the door bell buzzer went off. Her blood ran cold when she saw the monitor.

"Open the door, Miranda," Michael called through the door. "I'd hate to have to break it."

Even though she doubted his ability to do so, she didn't want to see him try. Placing the bottle tip into Jack's mouth, to silence his cries, Miranda opened the door.

"'Ello, darling," Michael said, as she opened the door and let him past. She shut the door slowly, praying Mick would be home soon. It was nearly three in the afternoon and he should be picking up Zoe anytime and then they'd both be home. She hated her daughter being mixed up in the mess but she needed her husband. Michael reminded her to much of a snake.

"May I see him?" Michael broke her mental rant. He was holding out his hands for Jack.

She didn't want him anywhere near her baby, let alone to hold him.

"I swear I will not harm him, Miranda," Michael offered, noticing her hesitation.

Grinding her teeth, she used one hand to force his arms into the proper position, before settling Jack in. She didn't let go of the bottle, until Michael's hand wrapped around her fingers, supporting it.

Michael looked over the child in his arms. "He doesn't look very unusual."

"What did you expect, horns?"

"He has fangs?"

"We not know until he has teeth."

"Any vampire features?"

Miranda shook her head but added, "He drinks a mix of formula and blood. That's why it's pink." She waved at the bottle in his hand.

"Growth differences?"

"Yes," Miranda nodded. "Jonathan is checking in regular. It's about three times faster than normal children. If our guess-a-mates are correct, when Zoe is fully mature, say 20, he'll look about 18. He'll surpass her at some points but eventually, it should even out."

"You'll have to tell her."

"When she's ready," Miranda wrapped her arms around herself in a self-hug.

"His name?"

The door opened, and Mick, with Zoe at his side, answered. "Jack."

"Jack St. John," Michael said, looked down at the tiny creature in his arms. "How quaint."

Zoe looked up at the visitor. "Mommy?"

Miranda turned, moving to her daughter, while Mick kept an eye on Michael. Kneeling, Miranda whispered, "What, baby?"

"I don't like him. Make him go away." She wrapped her arms around Miranda's neck, her legs around her waist.

"I know baby," Miranda hugged her daughter close, petting her hair. "We don't like him either."

Mick set Zoe's bag on the counter, passing his wife as she stood up holding their daughter, to be closer to the monster holding his son. "We were wondering if you would come."

"You know they call the postal system 'snail-mail' for a reason," Michael noticed the bottle was empty and gently took it from the child's mouth.

Mick took the bottle, handing it to Miranda to threw it into the sink.

"He needs to be burped," Mick held out his arms, more than relieved when Michael gave no protest to handing over the child.

Gently patting Jack's tiny back, he felt Miranda place a cloth over his shoulder.

"You are so cute," Michael said, watching them, his head cocked to the side almost like a dog. "One little happy family."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Miranda said, shifting Zoe higher on her hip.

"It is," Michael's eyes narrowed. "You are trying to playing house but they are pawns to move about as you wish. They are humans, or at least mostly human. They could mean the end of us."

"There are humans about us," Mick growled.

"They are different."

"What are you saying?" Miranda hissed.

Michael held his hands up in surrender. "Nothing more than perhaps you should be very careful. If they were to ever speak of us, if Jack was ever to be found…I think you understand…"

Miranda and Mick nodded.

"I'll see myself out." In a blink, Michael was gone and the apartment door clicked shut.

"What now?" Miranda whispered, in the silence left behind.

Mick turned to her. "We live our lives." He offered her a smile.

Mustering a smile, Miranda set Zoe down. "Honey, why don't you go run your stuff upstairs, I'll make you a snack."

Zoe grabbed her bag and rushed upstairs, while Mick lay the now sleeping Jack down in his little basket, lifting the whole bundle and carrying it to the counter. After making sure it was in the center, away from the edge, Mick turned to his wife, noticing her tense position as she rested against the counter.

"Miranda," he said, putting a hand on the to counter on either side of her hips.

"Hum?" She looked up at him, as if just noticing him.

"I love you."

She smiled, noticing Zoe coming down the stairs behind him. Her eyes moved to the basket on the counter, and back to him. "I love you too."

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

_This is the end of this one. I have the start of another sequel for this series (giggle), but I don't know that it will ever be finished. It's hard to write fanfiction when your inspiration is cancelled. Anyway, that beings aid, I have also started a perquel for this series, that will start when Mick and Miranda met and go through til just before Miranda returns to Los Angeles. I'm not sure how people will feel about it because some of it (I would say maybe up to half will not including Moonlight characters. The first part while been with Mick, obviously, then filling in the blank including the part when she was with Josef...I don't know when I'll finish it but I may - if people want - post it as I write rather than waiting til it's all written.) _


End file.
